The Marauders' Handbook
by freddimac87
Summary: What if Lily had had the foresight to leave a way for Harry to really know what had happened? What if the story of she, James the Marauders, and even Snape wasn't as simple as everyone had made Harry believe? And what if it was all on paper?
1. Prologue

**Prologue:**

Remus set the last box from the attic on the coffee table. For the last three years after the war he and Harry had been doing what they coined, "Renovation Therapy." They renovated and redecorated Grimmauld Place as a coping mechanism. Both had lost their loves to the war...

Sirius, of course, was lost through the veil in the Department of Mysteries; and Ginny was murdered during a Death Eater torture session during the final stages of the war. The Vanquisher of Darkness needed normalcy and Remus all too ready to help him achieve it. He had promised Sirius he would protect him.

The werewolf heard Harry cough on the dust as he performed cleaning charms on the now empty attic space. They wanted to add atrium windows to the ceiling so that the attic would make for a warm sunroom.

Remus sat down on the sofa in living room on the first floor and swept the dust off the top of the crate, pausing at what he read: _Sirius' Stuff. Thou shalt not open unless thy name is Moony, Padfoot, or Prongs._ Remus grinned, unlatching the clasp and peering into the wooden crate. It was full of vinyl records and photographs. There were magazines, books, quidditch jerseys, and some of Sirius' signature clothing items...his aviators, leather pants, concert tees, and a black leather jacket. There were love letters written between the two of them. But underneath all the nostalgia was something that made him pause in disbelief.

His calloused hands lifted a worn, leather journal and shakily rubbed the imprinted title. He thought it ha been lost in Godric's Hollow.

At the sound of Harry's heavy feet stumbling down the stairs, Remus stuffed the journal under the sofa cushion and the love letters into his robes, He looked up to find Harry sweaty and dusty with a lopsided grin.

"I went ahead and did the carpentry transfiguration on the ceiling," Harry said tiredly. "Tomorrow we should go get some comfy furniture for the room and I dare say we've finished."

"Excellent! Then we can begin planning our trip around the world like we've been talking about."

"What have you found?" Harry asked casting a freshening charm on himself.

"It's a box of Sirius' things. Could you bring that stack of frames over here?"

Harry lifted the stack of picture frames they had found all over the house, unhexed and cleaned. He sat near his adopted father and peered into the box. For the next hour they went through the photos and chose which to frame and which to stick in an album. They put the books in the library and the magazines in Sirius' old bedroom as decoration. They also hung his jacket on the rack and mounted several photos in that room.

"I'm going to shower," Harry announced. "Maybe we can order takeout?"

"That sounds perfect. I'll freshen up as well," Remus breathed. He watched the young man go, relieved that he had successfully distracted him from the trial of Severus Snape today.

The werewolf stepped calmly into the living room and retrieved the journal. He had to show this to the kid. Had to. Sighing, he called in to their favorite Chinese place and went to shower.

* * *

Harry studied his _father_ closely. The lycanthrope had been awfully quiet tonight. "Is something wrong?" he asked, taking a bite of his dinner.

"Hmm?" His amber eyes shot up. "No...well, there's something I didn't show you from the crate we went through today."

"Is it bad?"

Remus sighed and stood from the sofa and disappeared from the room. He returned with a worn leather journal in his hand. He tossed it to the boy and sat back down.

Harry looked at the title in confusion. "_The Marauders' Handbook_? What is it?"

"The Fall after our graduation, there was a group of us who fate had thrown into friendship. Eleven of us, actually. The war was escalating and we were worried our story wouldn't ever be told. So Lily came up with the idea to enchant this journal to write our story in novel form...as a omniscient narrator. She then used a time turner to go back to our sixth year and hid the book in the wall of Gryffindor Tower and cast the spell to initiate its writing. She retrieved it during an Order Meeting and hid it in her and James' house...until, apparently Sirius got his hands on it."

Harry swallowed, gazing at the journal. "So this will tell me everything I've ever wanted to know?"

Remus nodded. "We...could read it together if you wish."

Harry looked up at the anxious man. "It looks like we're pulling an all-nighter. Is that why you put the coffee on?"

Remus smirked. "If you didn't want to read it, I would have anyway."

Harry opened the book and read the author's note. "'To the reader of this tome...within these pages lies the tale of bravery, friendship, and sacrifice. The story is true and the pages will end their tale on September 1, 2001. Read this with an open mind and heart for the members of this tableau...and learn from _The Marauders' Handbook._'"

Remus set a coffee cup on the table and sat back. "I'll read when your tongue turns to lead."

Harry chuckled, excitement brewing in his chest. _"Rule #1: You can't teach an old stag new tricks. Lillian Evans inhaled the magically infused air of Platform 9 3/4..." _


	2. Rule 1: You Can't Teach an Old Stag

**Rule #1: You Can't Teach An Old Stag New Tricks**

Lillian Evans inhaled the magically infused air of Platform 9 3/4. She had just barely survived her sister's wedding planning during the summer. The redhead really didn't see the appeal of Vernon Dursely. He was hugely obese and exceedingly boring in conversation with the temper of a Hungarian Horntail. Not that she was allowed to say such things, because the man detested fanciful things like magic or dragons.

She shook her head to clear it of silk shoes, muggle beauty products, and voluminous petticoats. _This_ was where she belonged. With her kind.

"LILY!" she heard squealed across the platform.

The girl didn't have to look before she was tackled to know that her attackers were her three very enthusiastic dorm mates and best friends. "Good Merlin! Get off!" Lily laughed.

"Sorry," Porsche Montego apologized breathlessly. "It's just we didn't get to see you at all this summer."

Porsche Montego was the Muggle Ambassador to Spain's daughter. When her father realized that his daughter was magical he also became the Ministry of Magic's Muggle Liaison.

Porsche had all the romantic sensuality of her Spanish heritage. Her thick, dark hair draped over her shoulders in smooth waves, kissing her tan skin. Her eyes were a light brown that had called many-a-boy to the Sixth Year siren...only to have their hopes dashed by the fact she was betrothed to an older Spanish wizard. In fact, her summer was spent with her fiance, meeting him for the first time. She was a Gryffindor full of fiery personality and a fluid talent for Transfiguration.

"I know," Lily grunted as she was pulled to her feet by Evangeline Potter.

Evangeline Potter was James Potter's little sister, but she was a year ahead of her peers and therefore roomed with Lily and the other Sixth Years.

She was the splitting image of her brother, except her eyes. She had her mother's sapphire blue eyes. SHe was charismatic and charming, but used these qualities productively...unlike her brother who used them for evil. Her unruly raven hair was cut in a bob this year, accenting her mischievous smile.

"Ev! What happened to your long hair?" Lily asked playing with one of the dark locks.

"James hexed it to be permanently purple. We tried a hair growing tonic everyday after, but it wouldn't grow fast enough...so Mum chopped it off."

"Tell me you got him back?"

"Glued his hand to his arse," the younger smirked. "His shoulders are still sore for being stuck like that for two weeks. Sirius got a kick out of it."

Lily snorted, turning to her third friend. "And how was your summer, Delia?"

"Brilliant," she breathed dreamily. "You will never guess who I'm going out with."

"Take a wild guess Lils. And I mean bottom of the barrel wild?" Porsche drawled.

Lily furrowed her brow at a complete loss. "Who?"

"Peter Pettigrew," Porsche and Evangeline sighed in boredom.

"Yes...and he's so kind and gentle and gracious..."

"Kill me now. She hasn't stopped since we got here," Evangeline groaned.

Lily laughed in disbelief. Of all the Marauders...she's over the moon about Peter?

Cordelia Sanders was a bubbly, flirtatious blond. If you didn't know her well you'd think she was off in space half of the time. She had a highly active imagination, but in truth, she was wickedly clever and witty. She was top of the class in Charms and second to Snape in Potions. Her long, straight blonde hair fell passed her shoulder and her pale blue eyes always had a teasing twinkle in them.

Together the four girls ruled Gryffindor Tower as the female counterparts to the Marauders, breaking one heart at a time. The Marauders had dubbed them the Untouchables for the pure reason that their own charms were wasted on the four...except for apparently Peter's.

The four chatted excitedly as the pushed their carts of luggage towards the Express to be loaded. As Lily went to lift her trunk, Sirius stuck his head out of the window in front of her.

"Well, hello there Tiger Lily," he smiled teasingly.

Sirius Black was one of Lily's favorite people what he lacked in common sense and good judgement, he mad up for in passion, loyalty and good looks. She hadn't always liked him, but it took one partnership for their Family Planning class for Lily to realize there was more to the rogue casanova than sexual liaisons and vindictive pranks pulled on a certain Slytherin. He was sweet and considerate in his own twisted way...if only he would realize he was gay...

"Hello Snuffles," she teased warmly.

"On behalf of the Marauders Four I would like to invite you and your lovely dorm mates to ride in our compartment today," he announce in a dramatic way.

"You think your best mate can control his, no doubt well rehearsed, coercions on my sexuality to him self?" she drawled.

"Only if you can keep your wand stowed at all times. And that gorgeous temper of yours packed in as well...You can sit next to me!"

Lily rolled her green eyes, chuckling. "Somebody's gotta keep you from verbally embarrassing Peter in front of his girlfriend," she sighed.

"He's seeing someone? Who?" Sirius asked in disbelief.

"Delia," she grinned, relishing the look of complete shock on the boy's face.

"Sweet Morgana, Wormtail's got game after all. Excuse me I have to confirm this astounding allegation."

Lily snorted. The other girls went to find room in the compartment. Lily went to lift her trunk again but the handle broke and the heavy thing fell, twisting her wrist in its descent. She watched to strong arms lift the troublesome luggage and hoist it into the luggage rack under the train. Lily looked up to thank her hero and lost her breath for a second.

It was James the-bane-of-her-existence Potter. And as if it were even possible, he'd got taller and...hotter over the summer. She never denied the Quidditch Captain as unattractive. It was his personality that made her want to crawl out of her skin and rip every hair out of her own head in aggravation. Ever since Third Year when his hormones suddenly kicked into overdrive he'd asked her out every Friday without fail...and yet he'd dated almost every girl in their year and above. For some one who supposedly loved her beyond understanding, he had a funny way of showing it. PLUS, he was a bully that ruthlessly targeted Severus Snape on a regular basis. The sexual tension between the two would have to be endured until the boy grew out of his cocky arrogant ways of thinking.

"Potter," she said softly. "Thank you." She kneaded her wrist to alleviate the pain.

James smirked and stepped closer. "You're hurt. Here allow me." He cast a healing charm, rubbing his thumb over her wrist.

Lily gazed up at him and almost believed he had changed over the summer. That was until he yanked her forward and stole a kiss. Lily squeaked, pushed him away and then slapped him across the face. "James Potter you are such an arrogant son of a bitch! What gave you the idea I even wanted you to-to molest me in such a way?"

James laughed. "You had the look in you pretty little eyes."

"What kind of narcotic are you on? I did not give you 'the look,' whatever that is!"

"Yes you did Lily," he boasted. "You had the 'No James, please don't stop, don't leave me' look. It's Friday, Beautiful, surely you knew it was coming. Speaking of which, since we shared that moment, would you like to go out this weekend?"

Lily stared at him with arms crossed and eyelids lowered in annoyance. "I would marry Lucius Malfoy and subject myself to a life of sexual slavery at his pasty hands before I ever consented to your deluded fantasy you call reality," she growled.

James blinked, hurt flickering in his hazel eyes for a moment. "Suit yourself," he played off the offense. "By the way you are delicious when you get mad like that." He strolled off leisurely.

Lily exhaled, massaging her temples. She started at the voice of Remus Lupin.

"Well that was a record. You two didn't even make it onto the train," he drawled. "I was going to help my friend out and say that James had really turned around this summer, but clearly that point is moot."

Lily chuckled, hugging him tightly. "Remus, I missed you."

"You to Lily," he grinned. "You know, you really don't have to be so vindictive on Prongs. He does love you," Remus sighed.

"How many girls did he snog this summer, Remmy? He always says he loves me but then he goes and entertains other girls."

Remus gazed at her. One day he would have the foresight to not step in the middle of the soap opera that was Lily and James. Today was not that day. "None," he lied.

Lily blinked in surprise. "Really? Oh..."

Remus exhaled. "At any rate I've brought you a gift." He unwrapped the bundle of robes he was cradling. A cautious, little kitten's head poked out. "My aunt's cat had a litter three weeks ago. I thought you'd like one."

Lily grinned taking the grey tabby into her arms. Remus was a really good friend. How he managed to tolerate James and Sirius was a miracle in the redhead's eyes. He was the calm, quiet one of the quartet. He and Lily frequently studied together.

"Thank you," she smiled linking arms with him as they boarded the train.

When they got to the compartment, Remus cleared his throat. "Oh Prongs may I have a word?"

The Seeker stood with a confused expression and slid the door shut one he was out in the hall. Remus suddenly smacked him upside the head. "Oi! What the hell was that for Moony?"

"You are an idiot," Remus drawled. "Do you really want her?"

"Yes! But-"

"No! No buts! If you want to catch her attention you'll have to one, leave her alone and two..." he punched him the stomach. "Keep it in your pants. You get it?"

"Yeah..." James struggled for air. "Got it. Understand perfectly now...Moony why didn't you just tell me that this summer?"

Remus stared at him in disbelief. "Prongs...the Creator gave you two ears so that you could hear twice as much as you speak...I told you this five times this summer! You really should start listening to Moony if you want to win Lily Evans over!"

"Hey are you two snogging or something, get in here," Sirius interrupted, poking his head out. "Prongs are you okay?"

"Remus punched me!" James pouted.

Sirius turned his grey eyes to the werewolf. "He kissed Lily without permission."

Sirius rolled his eyes. "You deserve it."

Remus laughed as he went to take a seat. "Whatever happened to 'bros before hoes?'" James whined as he entered the compartment.


	3. Rule 2: First Impressions are Crucial

**Rule #2: First Impressions Are Crucial, But Seconds Last Longer**

The girls entered their dorm to find an extra bed in their, usually four-person, dorm. They looked around cautiously to find their new roommate. The Marauders were having the same surreal experience on the opposite side of Gryffindor Tower. The group of Sixth Years nervously returned to the common room at the call of Headmaster Dumbledore.

Beside the ancient man were two teenagers, a boy and a girl. They appeared exhausted and indifferent in their stylish muggle clothes and gorgeous features. They both had beautiful blonde hair.

"Excellent, you are all here. I'd like to introduce you to your two new year mates. They were sorted into Gryffindor this afternoon. This is Aurora Willows, and this is Liam Blane. They are from the States and I have every confidence that you will befriend them nicely. I couldn't be more satisfied that it was particular set of students that they had to learn to be with. I'll leave you to it. Goodnight." The old wizard bent to fit through the portrait hole.

The group stood in an awkward silence for a moment, when finally the new girl spoke. "I'm going to bed," she grumbled, stalking away.

Her cohort blinked in surprise a moment. "Goodnight little miss sunshine! It's nice to see you in a charming mood as usual, Rory!" Liam called teasingly, a roguish smile on his lips.

"Bite me you, fucking dipshit!" they heard her yell from the dorm.

"Love you too sweetness!" he sang. He moved his green eyes to the shocked audience. "She's really not usually like that. We've had a rough day," he explained nervously.

"She's kind of frightening," Cordelia whimpered.

"Most women are when they're pissed off," he shrugged. "Now...I'm sort of tired myself, so if you'll excuse me." The Marauders and Untouchables watched the blonde ascend the steps to the boys' dorm.

"Good luck with that," Sirius breathed as the guys turned to leave.

The girls sighed simultaneously and trudged up into their room to find Aurora's bed curtains shut and her things not even unpacked. They looked between each other and couldn't even muster the same excitement they'd had before. They just got ready for bed and didn't unpack either.

* * *

Lily, Cordelia, Evangeline, and Porsche woke to find the new girl's bed empty and her things unpacked and organized as if she'd been there for months. The girls went to breakfast on the beautiful Saturday morning.

"Is Liam up?" Lily asked Sirius as they walked sleepily to the Great Hall.

"Yep. He's already left. Those two are a bit standoffish, eh?" he yawned.

"I'm sure it's just nerves," Remus stated.

"I hope so," Lily sighed.

At the entrance to the Hall, the two Americans in question came into view, laughing. It would appear they'd just gone out for a jog. Aurora turned her smile to the group of her peers and her features softened. "Look, about last night, I'm-"

"Well if it isn't the beautiful, Aurora Willows," came the smooth, unwanted voice of 7th Year, Lucius Malfoy.

The Gryffindors saw her blue eyes spark in rage for a moment before she turned to address the Slytherin. "Lucy," she smiled flirtatiously. "I wasn't aware you ever surfaced to see the light of day. Did you drink your potion, wouldn't want such a devastatingly attractive pureblood bachelor like yourself turning to ash in the sun."

Lucius smirked, yanking her into his arms. "When are you going to accept my offer?" he purred.

Liam moved to aid her but was stopped. "No, Liam it's okay," she said in a seductively husky voice. "It's only right for two such prestigious bloodlines to be made into one. And Lucius is an exceedingly attractive wizard..."

The Gryffindors watched as a bucket of water appeared and hovered over the Slytherin's head. They worked to conceal their amusement as the girl began playing with his hair, her lips centimeters from his. Lucius was too far consumed with the proceedings to realize his predicament, flushing in arousal.

"It's only fair that I give him a final answer, after all," she breathed a half moan. "Right, Lucy?"

The Slytherin only nodded.

"Then let me say it clearly..."

She stepped back suddenly and the bucket emptied onto Lucius Malfoy's head. He sputtered in disbelief, then shuddered at the freezing temperature.

"I just thought I'd wake you up from whatever dreamland you were in to make sure you understood loud and clear...NO! In fact...HELL NO! I will not marry you. Buh-Bye," she said proudly.

Lucius sneered, storming away sopping wet. At that moment Severus Snape paused to watch his housemate and friend pass. His dark eyes looked up to find the one person who would ever have the tenacity to embarrass Lucius Malfoy. He smirked at his American friend, but continued on silently to breakfast.

Liam folded his arms and stared at the giggling culprit, unamused by the laughter from the other Gryffindors surrounding him. "That wasn't just water was it. It's magically impervious, isn't it."

"Just for two hours Liam," Aurora grinned sweetly.

"I thought we went over this, Rory. I've been charged with protecting you. I come up with the clever schemes, you sit pretty and fix your hair," he drawled.

"Could you be any more chauvinistic?" she smirked.

"I like her!" Sirius proclaimed.

"She's got spunk," James agreed.

"As I was trying to say...I'm sorry I was so rude last night and if we get breakfast to-go. We'll tell you everything down by the lake," Aurora smiled.

The other Gryffindors looked between each other and nodded. As they settled in on the bank amidst the roots of the old willow, Aurora sighed. "I'm Dumbledore's goddaughter, but more importantly a direct descendant of Merlin. A guardian of Avalon...it's complicated. Anyway that whack job Lord...?"

"Voldemort," Liam added to help.

"Voldemort, right. Well, he has his heart set on using me to conquer the world...and my parents paid the ultimate price yesterday for not cooperating," she finished softly.

"And I'm from the family that has been bound to protect the descendants of Merlin...the Lancelot line," Liam explained. "Where she goes, I follow."

The others stared in disbelief. "Well, that explains your mood yesterday," Lily said breathlessly. "But why would that creep want you? What could Avalon have that he needs?"

"I don't know," Aurora drawled. "An all-powerful, enchanted sword that would ignite the wizard monarchy again and give him infallible control over the magical world...in other words, Excalibur isn't stuck in that damn stone any more, so with the ability to get into Avalon the Sword is for the claiming..."

"My dad says that man has no way of growing to much," James said confidently. "He's to delusional."

Aurora gazed at him. "The dangerous ones usually are."

"On a lighter note, I think Lucius gets the picture now," Liam teased.

Aurora rolled her eyes. "If he tries again, I'm going to aim a Shriveling Charm right in the nether regions."

All five boys shuddered at the thought. With the ice broken, the group eased into normal teenage antics.


	4. Rule 3: If at First You Don't Succeed

**Rule #3: If at First You Don't Succeed...Drown Your Sorrows in Butterbeer.**

"I'm proud of you, Prongs," Remus grinned as they strolled back to get dressed for their trip to Hogsmeade. It was the first trip of the school year. "You've really showed restraint and cut down on your Lily-Flirt tendencies."

"When he stops dating all together, she may pay him notice," Sirius murmured to Liam. The blond snorted in amusement.

James glared at his friend, stopping himself from saying that Sirius was gay...the Grim was in total denial. "Well, I'm going to politely ask her if she'd like to walk with me to Hogsmeade," he stated, stepping in front of the other four to stop them. "Not to go about _in_ town, mind. Just the leisurely stroll to town and then she could run away if she...finds...it...too...Bloody hell! What is that look for?"

"I don't think she wants to, man," Liam stated. "And, your idea of wooing is pretty much...lame."

James scanned the faces of his other friends for encouragement, and saw that they obviously agreed. "Nonsense! I'm James-bloody-Potter! I will have her and you will all take it back!" He stormed off, determined to get her to say yes.

"Two months of politeness and no celibacy isn't going to cut it for Tiger Lily, is it?" Sirius sighed.

"He should make some more dramatic life changes, shouldn't he?" Peter asked.

"Definitely," Remus murmured. "Something tells me we won't be marauding about town today..."

"Nope," Liam said calmly.

* * *

The girls were laughing as they reclined in the Gryffindor Common Room until it was time to eave for Hogsmeade.

"So when we get there, Pete and I are going to Madam Puddifoot's and then we'll go shopping and meet you all at the Three Broomsticks and hour before we have to head back?"

"Yeah," Porsche smiled. "Diego is meeting me there. I can't wait for you guys to meet him...but anyway we'll be wanting some alone time." She was blushing.

The other girls whistled at her embarrassment, dissolving into laughter. "You know...it's strange but James hasn't accosted me lately...it's kind of boring without..."

"Hold it. You may have spoken too soon," Evangeline snickered, watching her brother jog up to them.

"Evans..." James cleared his throat. "I mean, Lily. May I speak with you for a moment?"

This was new...no pick-up lines? No clever description of her beauty? Glancing at him, she nodded and followed him over to the corner.

"I wish he'd grow up and she'd give in already," Porsche muttered.

"No kidding, I don't think I can juggle the two of them much longer," Evangeline sighed, watching hopefully.

"They'd make a gorgeous couple," Aurora stated. "And all that passion shouldn't be wasted on shouting matches."

"EW...that's my_ brother_ you've placed in the sex scenario," Ev gagged.

"Their auras are so compatible," Cordelia breathed happily.

The other girls glanced at the airy blond and snorted in amusement.

"Yes James?" Lily asked cautiously. "This isn't a new approach to asking me out is it?" she teased.

She watched as he froze in his speech and deflated in disbelief. "Maybe..." She arched a brow. "Would you mind accompanying me to Hogsmeade? Just the walk there! Then you can-"

"You have a date for the actual town already, don't you?" she drawled.

He smirked crookedly, his eye twitching in a manic way. "Perhaps..." he croaked.

"Way to make me feel special," she deadpanned. "What happens if I enjoy the walk and want to spend the rest of the day with you?"

"Well I-"

"Let me make this easier for you, Potter. No. I will not go with you."

"But I've tried to change, haven't you noticed? I'm trying to calm down and-"

"How many girls have you scored in the last month?"

He sputtered a moment. "That's not important! What's important is that I'd give it up for you!" he growled.

"And yet you haven't shown any indication of that to be true. Grow up, James..." she sauntered away, leaving him to seethe in embarrassment.

He stormed out. Lily flinched as the door slammed. " I want to like him...but the things he does...I want a man...not a brat who always assumes he get what ever he wants..."

"It's in him," Aurora commented. "He hasn't had to use it, yet."

"He's sexy as hell, though," Lily stated.

Evangeline grinned. _At least she admits it now.

* * *

_

"Lily? Where's James?" Remus asked as he found her on the road to town. "He was going to ask if you'd walk with him."

"He did and I declined. Then he stormed out." She furrowed her brow. "Sirius is being rather friendly with Bradley Morris."

Remus frowned at the sight. "I'm choosing to ignore it," he whispered. "If James isn't with you, chances are he's gone to the Hoghead. Thanks."

"What was that about?" Aurora asked Evangeline and Lily. The other two members of their group were already off somewhere with their boyfriends.

"Remus is in love with Sirius. And even though everyone knows but him, Sirius is gay...but if he's suddenly experimenting with blokes..." Evangeline explained.

"Poor Remus," Lily said softly.

"Do you realize you all have way too much drama?" Rory asked.

"Well...what else is entertaining about boarding school?" Ev drawled.

* * *

Remus panted as he skidded to a halt in front of The Hogshead. He had watched Sirius hold hands with Bradley. It made him ill. All this time, he'd waited for Sirius to realize he preferred men...hoping he'd see Remus' affection as more than friendship or brotherhood. But he'd been foolish. He swallowed his tears and squared his shoulders to pull it together. He had to help James. He entered the dingy pub and scanned the room for his raven haired friend. James was hunched over what appeared to be his sixth pint of butterbeer. "So it didn't go well?" he croaked.

"No," James grunted. "And then Alicia overheard me asking and bailed...I don't get it. What did I do wrong?"

Remus nodded to the waitress as she slid him a drink. "Everything."

James glared at him. "Thanks," he grumbled.

Sighing, Remus pushed on. "You ever wonder why I haven't dated?"

"You're gay and you love Sirius," James replied calmly.

"It's not just that...wolves are compelled to mate for life. He's my Mate and I'm waiting for him to understand...even if it's a lifetime..."

James' features softened. "Moony...I saw him walking with Morris, are you alright?"

Remus looked away. "Don't worry about that...My point is, women are like wolves."

James stared at him in confusion. "I don't think I follow..."

"Think about it. They travel in packs that stay together through all things...and the good ones, the ones that are meant for an Alpha Male seek total and eternal monogamy. You have all the makings to be an amazing Alpha, however you tend to have the mating practices of a Lead Lion. You's prefer many mates with one as your favorite, instead of one perfect soul partner," Remus explained. "So, you lover her, but he definition of love does not translate to her, So, I guess you should determine how worth it Lily Evans is, because it's going to take way more than what you've been doing."

James gazed at the wood grains in the table as he thought. "I see...so I need to make a lifestyle transfiguration."

Remus smirked. _Merlin, he's catching on. _At that moment, Sirius strolled in with a goofy, just-snogged grin. "Hello boys, I-"

Sirius watched in confusion as Remus stood abruptly and stormed out. "What the bloody hell was that?"

James swallowed, feeling his friend's anguish. "Nothing. He's been irritable all day. The Moon is in two days."

"Oh...right..." Sirius breathed in concern.


	5. Rule 4: Don't Judge a Book By It's Cover

**Rule #4: Don't Judge a Book By Its Cover...Judge It By the Pictures Inside.**

James chuckled heartily as Snape stormed off with neon purple hair. Sirius had tears of mirth in his eyes as he clapped James' shoulder. Lily sighed. Ever since she had rejected his offer to walk to Hogsmeade, Severus had suffered the consequences. The pranks were up to two a day now and made the redhead sick to her stomach. She turned away from the scene. The Marauders were self-destructing.

Peter was so absorbed with Delia that the others didn't bother simplifying their pranks so that he could participate. And with Sirius openly dating guys, Remus steered clear of the animagus. Without his voice of reason to temper their recklessness, Snape was fair game. Lily would step in, but the last time she tried that Severus turned on _her_ in his own rage.

Relief flooded her when Aurora pushed through the crowd to the Slytherin's defense.

"It'll come out in the shower, Snivellus!" James called.

"But you don't do that do you?" Sirius laughed.

Aurora paused in her pursuit, her jaw clenching in contained raged. She turned to glare at the pair. Suddenly, both boys lost all their hair. They squawked in disbelief. "It'll grow back when you grow a conscience...oh wait, you're incapable of that so...I guess you'll just have to learn to embrace it," she said coldly, storming over to Snape's side.

Severus had stopped to watch the scene in disbelief. His eyes stared at her in wonder, widening further when Remus Lupin pushed past the other two boys. He flanked Severus saying loudly, "Come on Snape, I know the counter-spell."

Sirius and James stared at the retreating trio in hurt astonishment. They slunk away in the opposite direction.

"What are you doing?" Snape growled.

"What I should have done for years now," Remus replied calmly as they found a table in the library. "They're getting out of control. No one deserves this."

Aurora made the Slytherin sit as Remus proceeded to relieve the boy's black hair of its neon state. Once the color was gone, the werewolf sat and pulled out some books to start studying.

Snape swallowed. "Thank you...is that your last potions assignment?" he asked hoarsely.

Remus didn't look up. "Yes. I'm abysmal at the subject...Slughorn has allowed me a second attempt."

Aurora eyed her friend, nudging him and nodding toward Remus. "Help him," she mouthed.

Severus glared at the girl, but cleared his throat. "I'm...top of the class, I could assist you...if you'd like."

Remus paused looking up. He studied the other boy for a moment. "That would be excellent, actually."

"Aw! Does this mean you're friends?" Rory gushed.

They both turned to her. "Let's not get ahead of ourselves," they drawled in unison. Startled, they blinked at each other, melting into laughter. They were quickly shushed by the Librarian. They exchanged understanding glances and went about their work. Aurora grinned happily.

* * *

"Aurora! Lift this spell," James hissed two days later.

"Have you learned your lesson? Will you stop pranking him?" she drawled, unconcerned with his tone.

"Of course not. He asks for it! He's a bloody beacon calling out for it!" he spat.

"How? How does he ask for it, James? What warrants this treatment that you put such passion into?" She stood and began walking to the lake. He followed angrily.

"He exists."

"She stopped and stomped into his personal space. "You are the lowest piece of shit, I have ever met James Potter," she snarled. "You have no right! No right t-to treat him like your personal scapegoat! He has few friends to defend him! He does not have your charisma or charm to sway the masses like you! And the one friend he did have here...the very reason you target him, he's abandoned in anger. Who do you think you are, that you think you can dictate the worth of a peer-"

"He's no peer of mine! He's not even in the same social bracket as me! He is-"

"Ten times the man you will ever be you egotistical douche-bag! Do you even understand what he lives through? Do you have any idea why he conducts himself the way he does?"

James seethed. "What? What is so _bad_ about his life?"

"His father beats him everyday when he's home...to the point that Uncle Albus has to rescue him every summer. He tries to pound the magic out of his _freak_ for a son and then turns his rage on his wife. In fact, the only reason he goes hoe at all is because he tries to protect her. Can yo imagine finally finding a place where magic is normal, only to have the Golden Boy not any kinder than his own father. And he just takes it. He will eventually grow out of all of this, but you, you are no better than that muggle-killer Voldemort!"

He bit his lip, torn between understanding and rage.

"Stop taking your frustration over Lily out on Snape. Because I can promise you, balding you is child's play next to what I can really do...and I will take up that cross, no question." She stared him down.

He exhaled angrily and stormed away. He had a prank to pull. Aurora could go to hell! James snuck into the Prefects' Bathroom, knowing Snape actually did shower that time every week.

He watched the Slytherin enter, choose a stall, and toss his clothes over the wall. The spray tuned on and James stealthily snatched the clothes then positioned himself to cast the charm to make the water turn Snape's skin blue. Just before he did, he caught sight of his rival's back. He gasped in disbelief at the number of deep scars that lined his back...and almost cried at the sight of the word, "freak," carved into his should blade. James lost his urge to harm the boy. Swallowing, he put the clothes back and trudged back to Gryffindor Tower in disbelief and shame.

As he entered the Common Room, he saw Aurora and locked gazes with the blonde. She tilted her head in interest. "I get it now," he rasped.

Aurora softened her expression and he and Sirius' hair suddenly grew back. James felt drained as he to rest in his bed.

* * *

Severus wasn't sure why the pranks had stopped, but he was certain that Aurora was the culprit. He wouldn't complain and he also wasn't going to stop studying with Lupin. It was like having a real friend...something he desperately craved. Lily Evans had even began to join the three of them. He was catching grief from Lucius and the rest of his house, but he could care less.

Remus hadn't showed up for their usual study time today. And the girls had a mandatory sex-ed seminar. He squared his shoulders to approach the other Marauders and inquire Remus' whereabouts. "Potter? Where is Lupin? We usually study at this hour."

"Like hell you do, you greasy-" Sirius spat.

"Sirius!" James scolded firmly. Go cool off elsewhere."

Sirius glared at the Slytherin, but grudgingly complied. The other Gryffindor boys exchanged a suspicious glance.

"He's a bit under the weather. Hasn't been in class at all, actually. He'll be around tomorrow," Potter stated calmly.

"Oh...very well. If he still...he knows where to find me," Snape said with an uncomfortable lilt in his voice.

"I'll make sure he knows."

They were hiding something. Had been for years. He'd figure it out...definitely.

* * *

Sirius exhaled to calm his nerves. Snape just set him on edge for some reason. He couldn't be trusted! Sirius ran a hand through his thick hair, knowing he needed to be calm for the Full Moon tonight. It was Liam's first time out with them in his falcon form.

"Hey," Kenneth White, smirked as he passed. Sirius watched him hungrily. What better way to blow off some steam than a thorough roll in the sheets.

* * *

Remus woke in the Shack naked and shivering. He glanced around and saw a rat, a stag, a falcon...but no grim. He pulled his cloak on. "Where's Padfoot?" he croaked weakly.

James stretched and transformed, noticing the pain in his friend's eyes. "He never showed up. Someone said they saw him sneak off..." he stopped, realizing the truth would wound more than help.

"With a boy," Remus whispered, the flood gates opening to spill out his tears quietly.

James stood and went to the werewolf's side, letting Remus sob into his chest as he held him. He swallowed down his own tears at his friend's anguish.

"I thought...I thought, sure he'd date blokes...but I never...I never thought he'd not be here because..." he croaked out his rambled thoughts.

Liam transformed, letting James transfer the weeping boy into his arms. James set his features. Pad foot was in big trouble.

* * *

Sirius yawned as a ray of sunlight woke him and he protested at the very idea of moving. His bed partner cuddled into his chest, sighing. Then dread filled his veins.

"Oh shit," he squeaked. "Shit, I missed it. I can't believe...shit, shit, shit!" He panted, throwing his clothes on and sprinting through the corridors. He froze at the sight of James in the Entrance Hall. He paled at the rage in his hazel eyes. "Prongs! I-"

James stalked forward and slammed his best mate against the stone wall. "You are an unmitigated bastard," he hissed. "You know how fragile he is after the moon. You know your presence comforts him most. ANd you missed it for some boy toy? You are disgusting. I hope he never speaks to you again. He is out there sobbing at your abandoning of him. Badly done, Sirius. Badly done." He shoved him again and then stormed off.

Sirius began hyperventilating as he sank down the wall to wallow in despair. What an idiot! He looked up as Remus, Liam, and Peter entered. Liam and Pete eyed him, but Remus, sniffing back tears, refused to acknowledge his presence.

Sirius felt his heart go empty in that moment.


	6. Rule 5: Assumptions

**Rule #5: Assumptions Make and ASS Out of U and ME**

James must be hallucinating. A cute boy was practically throwing himself at Sirius and the Grim paid the lad no mind. In fact, his grey eyes kept wondering to Remus in worry and resolve. Remus seemed determined to not pay him any mind. Instead, the werewolf spent even more time in the company of Lily, Rory, and Snape.

"Hey, bro," Evangeline smiled as she sat next to him to discuss Christmas presents. "What's up?"

"Remus is pissed at Sirius...over you now what and Sirius is behaving like a kicked puppy afraid to ask forgiveness. What's worse? He's still not aware that Remus is gay AND that Moony is extremely jealous of the other boy's in Padfoot's life." James exhaled. "What a nightmare..."

"Sounds vaguely familiar," she drawled, thinking of him and Lily.

"What?"

"Nothing. We need to figure out what to get Mum and Dad for Christmas. I think a tropic vacation for their anniversary. It _is_ two days after Christmas."

James smiled. "Yeah. They'd like that. We can get Sirius in on it too..."

* * *

Sirius was at a complete loss. He tried multiple times to apologize! Why was Moony so upset? It was just once! The animagus couldn't even muster the energy to flirt properly. He felt like he was losing his best friend.

With James, it was different. Peter was just...there. But Remus...they'd always been close in a different way. When they were younger they'd curl up together when Remus was sick or Sirius had a nightmare. There was _affection_ that he had with Moony...not James. Sirius had always attributed it to the fact that the Inner Wolf like to commune with another canine soul. Whatever the reason Sirius missed it. He missed the way Remus played with his hair while they studied, the sound of his voice when it was happy...the closeness.

His thoughts screeched to a halt as he collided with someone else. He immediately bent down to pick up the scattered books. "I'm sorry. I was lost in thought. Here-" His breath hitched when he realized who it was. "Remus."

Remus yanked his things from the boy's hands. "Thanks," he said curtly. "Excuse me."

"Wait! Where are you going?"

"To study. And no, you're not invited." He moved along.

Sirius' shoulders sank at the firm rejection. Tears pricked his eyes, but he refused to let them fall. He trudged the rest of the way to Gryffindor Tower. No one was in the Common Room...except Lily.

"Hey Sirius...who died? You look like your life is over," she teased half-heartedly. She was in shock when the tall, confident boy curled up beside her and began silently crying into her shoulder. "Sirius? What's wrong?"

"He won't even look at me...and when he does, it's a glare. I've tried to apologize for missing the Moon, but he refuses to even hear it...why is he so angry...it's not like him...not MY Moony..."

Lily's features softened as her fingers petted his black hair. She knew full-well what was going on. "Are you sure it's just the Moon? Did he start getting frustrated before?"

Sirius thought a moment. "Actually...he was irritable when I came out," he stated. "He started getting short with me, rolling his eyes, being overly sarcastic...glaring at my dates..."

Lily smirked. "Sound familiar?"

"Kind of...it's like..." He sat up straight and stared at he in disbelief. "It's like how James acts when YOU have a boyfriend. He's jealous?"

"Think about it, Snuffles," He's never dated. He's drawn to you. And wolves mate for life."

"He's got a crush? ON ME?"

"I think it's more than that. We've all been aware of it since Third Year," she stated.

Sirius' heart was beating out of his chest with the fear and excitement of the revelation. "He loves me?" he whispered.

Lily nodded. "So, put last Moon into perspective. He pined for you, resolved to the fact that you weren't interested in men. He'd never satisfy you that way...then suddenly you announce that you are. He has to adapt to it, safe in the idea that you'd always be with him for the Moon. THEY would never take that from him. And yet...they did. He is heartbroken and disappointed."

"Moony..." Sirius breathed. He stood. "Thanks Lils. I have some thinking to do."

"Yes you do," she smiled. "Because once you go in for this one...there's no turning back."

Sirius nodded and wandered down to the lake. He sat gracefully on the shore, gazing at the giant squid thoughtfully. As he thought long and hard about his friendship, he came to a dawning realization. He loved Remus back. All these years, he'd been subconsciously grooming himself for the wooing and loving of Remus Lupin. The most perfect man he knew...gentle, complex, kind, and beautiful man...wanted to be with him. And Padfoot wasn't about to let the best thing ever slip by.

He had work to do.

* * *

His pre-moon symptoms were terrible this go around. Remus had the suspicions that it was because he'd had no interactions with his mate. He needed a long warm bath. As a prefect he could have that if he wanted. He sank into the steaming water of the private tub, gazing out of the slightly opened window. He missed Sirius.

Suddenly a regal, black owl swooped in, dropping a brown wrapped package on top of his clothes. Curiousity peaked a moment, but was stolen by the conversation that echoed from the public area.

"I can't believe this! I've been practically grinding against Black all month and he won't even look my way!" one boy said.

"I know. He seems distracted. Lily Evans says he's getting his priorities in order, turning over a new leaf and some other shite."

"Good lord! Sirius Casanova Black in actual love? A body like that should be shared with the world!"

Remus was in disbelief as he turned the rest of them out. He stood, dried off and wrapped a towel around his waist. He was deep in thought as he numbly opened his package. On a bed of tissue paper was a note. It read, "I'm sorry,." Remus smirked a bit as he peeled the paper back and gasped. It was Sirius' cream-colored, worn-in, soft, over-sized, cable knit sweater. The one Remus liked to steal when he felt really ill. He lifted it from its place and brought it to his face. He inhaled the scent of his mate, reveling in the softness. In the bottom of the box was another note: "I noticed you looked under the weather. I hope it goes well tomorrow. Sirius."

Remus pulled it on, sighing at the comfort. After he was dressed he went in search of his friend, Sirius was, surprisingly, studying by the lake...alone. "Pads?"

Sirius looked up, a smile growing onto his face. "Remus!" he breathed standing.

"Thanks," Remus said, stepping closer. "I've missed you."

"Me too. I have taken a vow of celibacy," he blurted.

Remus blinked in surprise. "Why? You needn't do that for me."

"No. I do. I let sex distract me from something more important...and let it break a promise. I said I'd never miss a Moon without a good reason...like death or prison..."

Remus exhaled, rushing forward to hug him tightly. He smiled into the boy's chest when Sirius held him tightly.

"It won't happen again, Moony."


	7. Rule 6: Girls DO NOT Appreciate Snow

**Rule #6: Girls DO NOT Appreciate Snow Down Their Robes...Nor Do Werewolves**

"So Tiger Lily," James began, "What say we take it easy on the arguing this holiday? You know in the spirit of Christmas and good cheer?"

Lily looked up from her newspaper. "Very well. You don't ask me out and I won't practice my curses on you."

"Right..." he smiled, taking a seat. "It's good to see those two've made up." He nodded toward Remus and Sirius who were laughing over their chess game.

"Yeah...I think Sirius might actually pull through. He would go all in for no one else," she commented as she continued reading her Prophet. "Six more muggleborns went missing today...with, what people are calling, 'The Dark Mark' hanging overhead. This is getting serious..."

"That Psycho is not getting anywhere...the Ministry will shut him down soon enough," James said calmly.

"Easy for you to say. You're from a prominent pureblood family."

"That's hardly fair-"

"What's 'hardly fair,' is that thirty-five muggleborns are presumed to be dead and the Ministry has not apprehended their prime suspect. If you were missing, a full manhunt would be in effect," she said firmly. "I'm telling you, this guy os a bigger deal than anyone is giving him credit for...and we're the prime candidates for his sick little army. It's a matter of time before our own peers begin being recruited."

"That's ridiculous. It's not that bad..."

"Look, obviously we disagree and in spirit of our little truce, I need to leave before I start yelling." She stood and went upstairs.

James watched in confusion. Had she no faith in their government? In his father? Porsche then entered and sat beside him. "What's wrong? You look like you've just argued with Lily," she teased.

"She's worried about this 'Lord Whatever' guy and his antics and said I wouldn't understand because I'm pureblood."

"Well..." Porsche exhaled in thought. "It is something to worry over. A charismatic, extremely powerful Dark Wizard is targeting a specific race. As a member of that group, Lily and I are exceedingly aware of the reality that we could be next on the hit list...or worse, his recruitment list."

"My dad wouldn't let that happen, neither would Dumbledore."

"Maybe...but until you know for certain, you need to be aware of her stress, and understanding about it. I mean you do still want her heart, right?"

He arched a brow at her. "Now that was sneaky."

"I know."

* * *

Lily was in the library late, cramming for a final test before the holidays. She massaged her temple, checking her watch...not quite curfew. She packed up her books and began the trek back to Gryffindor.

Suddenly, she was yanked roughly into an empty classroom, a hand over her mouth. Two sets of arms held her as she struggled in earnest. She tried yelling.

"No use in that my dear, there's a silencing ward around this room," came a smooth, bone-chilling voice. "She's as spirited as you said Malfoy." He glanced at the proud Slytherin off to the side.

Lily lifted her green eyes up and paled. It was HIM. The wizard orchestrating the muggleborn murders. _Gryffindor courage don't fail me now._ "What do you want?" she snarled.

"Do you know who I am?"

"Vaguely. But I'm confused. Shouldn't you be killing me right now."

Lord Voldemort smirked. "Bold...fiery...alluringly beautiful, and her aura is powerfully intoxicating. No wonder the Potter boy is infatuated...I find I'm intrigued myself. Miss Evans, I prefer to extend an alliance to the more magically gifted mudbloods."

"Calling me that is not building a case in your favor. Clearly, I have something you need then." She stared at him defiantly.

His red eyes flared angrily for a moment, but he remained calm. "You are cherished by several power players in my plans for domination. The prodigal Black, wealthiest heir in the line. Young Snape, a very gifted wizard. Aurora WIlliams and her little body guard for obvious reasons. Porsche Montego for her ties to Spain. And of course, James Potter. If he joins, the other purebloods will follow."

"I regret that I must decline," she drawled.

"You WILL! Even if I must Imperio you to do so," he seethed.

"Over my dead body." she spat on his shoes.

He got into her personal space. "You are severely fortunate that the magic of the school will protect you. Reconsider before I take more drastic measures to convince you. Mark my words, the consequences of refusal will be great," he hissed manically.

"Mark MY words, I will never join your side. Now release me before Dumbledore discovers you are here." She noted the fear that flickered over his features at the mention of the ancient wizard's name and roughly broke out of the restraints. And she ran.

She ran all the way to the Tower, sinking into her seat as she caught her breath. Remus had seen her enter and stood in concern. "Lily? What's wrong?"

"It's not just the muggleborns...no one's safe," she breathed as her kitten curled into her lap.

_ONCE DENIED..._

* * *

James stared at the three in the courtyard. Porsche, Lily and Remus seemed overly stressed lately. "You know what those three need, Pads?"

Sirius turned his gaze to his friend. "What Prongsie?"

"A good old, no rules snowball battle," the stag animagus announced.

"Brilliant!"

* * *

"Lily! I'm sorry! I just thought you needed to let loose a little!" James begged as he followed the furious redhead.

"Here's a tip Potter, girls—no matter their mood—don't find ANY pleasure in having snow down their robes!" She stormed upstairs. Porsche glared at him as she passed.

"Moony...come on, it was all in good fun!" Sirius called after his crush. "Well, that pretty much backfired. What is their problem anyway?"

"I'll tell you," Remus growled, marching back. "Muggle families are disappearing left and right. And Lily was cornered by that Lord Bastard to join his ranks as a way to get to all of us..." he got quieter as concern leaked in. "And he promised that the consequences for refusing would be horrible...she's worried for her family."

James felt like a heel. "Damn. And things were beginning to go well...this guy...he's serious."

"No shit, Prongs," Sirius blurted. "What do you think was the last straw for me leaving. My mother wanted me to join up and be branded with his symbol...turn against everyone I care about. It wasn't like I didn't get the broom I wanted..."

James paled. "I should have listen to her concerns. I need to talk to my Dad."

"I'm sure he's well aware of the situation, James," Remus sighed.

* * *

It was odd that her parents weren't at the Platform to retrieve her. Lily caught a cab to her house, hair raising at the palpable gloom in the air. She paid the fare and turned to her door. It was eerily silent on the street as the snow crunched under feet. She drew her wand in caution and swallowed when she realized that the front door had been kicked open and left creaking ajar in the winter breeze.

She carefully entered, gagging at the stench in the air. Her heart began to plummet at the green hue of the lights in her home. Her breath left at the sight of her parents' lifeless bodies on the floor of the parlor. A sob escaped her as her eyes found The Dark Mark burned into the wallpaper. It read: "Will you NOW?" in charred writing.

She turned sharply at an intake of breath. "Petunia..."

"This...this is y-your fault you FREAK! GET OUT NOW! YOU ARE NO SISTER OF MINE!"

"But Petty I didn't-"

"I hate you."

Lily let her tears fall as she ran out into the cold. She fell to her knees in despair, weeping. She jumped at the feel of a gentle hand on her back. Her head lifted to find the worried eyes to Dumbledore.

"Miss Montego, alerted me to your encounter with Lord Voldemort. I came over as soon as she finished to help put protective wards in place...it would appear I'm too late..."

She stood and buried her face in his warm embrace, sobbing in anguish. She rambled on with ways she could have stopped them...if onlys...and confessed she'd been banished by her sister.

"You may not find this favorable, but the Potter Manor would be the safest place in for you now," he said softly.

"I don't care."

The Headmaster pulled her closer and apparated them to the walk of the vast estate.

"Mum! Dad! We're home! It smells like cookies, Pads," James smiled. He asked a house elf where they were and happily bounded into the winter parlor. He froze at the scene.

Lily Evans was crying inconsolably as she sat next to his mother. His father had a protective arm around her as well as he listened attentively to Professor Dumbledore.

The three adults paused and turned at his entrance. "One moment, son. Wait in the kitchen, we'll be right with you." Darren Potter said calmly.

"There are cookies pn the counter and some hot cocoa on the stove. Help yourselves, boys," Patrice Potter smiled.

James and Sirius complied, shutting the door. "What's happened to Tiger Lily," Sirius breathed in worry.

"It's starting..." James said numbly.

* * *

Darren Potter nervously ran a hand over his face, before pushing through the door into the kitchen. He'd sent a team of Aurors to clean up the scene at the Evans' home and alter Petunia's memory to know that her parents had perished in a car accident. He could not, however, erase her hatred for Lily. Arrangements were being made for a closed casket service.

This was not supposed to be the reality for their children yet.

He was going to explain to his boys, while his wife helped comfort and calm the distraught redhead. He smirked at the realization that his house was starting to look like a refuge for orphaned and runaway teens.

"Is she okay? What happened?" James blurted on sight.

Darren paused watching Sirius pace. He knew Lily to be Evangeline's friend...not the boys' as well. "Calm yourself, James." He took a deep breath. "You are old enough to know...this situation with Lord Voldemort is a bigger deal than the press and the Ministry are making it out to be...it could start a war. Sadly, your friend refused to join that bastard and her courage has cost the ultimate price. They murdered her parents and her sister has disowned her. Lily Evans is now a member of this household and she will naturally held time before she eases into that fact. Respect her wishes and don't instigate anything."

"Yes sir," Sirius replied softly. James was frozen in disbelieving heartache. He nodded his comprehension. "Where is she?"

"Patrice is with her. Her rooms will naturally be in Ev's Wing."


	8. Rule 7: In Real Life, Mistletoe Isn't

**Rule #7: In Real Life, Mistletoe Holds No Mystical Snog Power**

Evangeline got most of her holiday shopping finished with Cordelia before going home for the holidays. It was something they always did. She smiled as she stepped through the floo into the parlor. Worry set in when only Sirius was there. "What-"

Lily's parents were murdered and her sister kicked her out and now she's living here," he stated quietly.

Evangeline dropped her purchases. "Where is she?"

"Her rooms are next to yours."

The brunette bolted out of the room, skidding to a halt outside the former guest quarters across from hers. She slowed her breathing and carefully peeked into the rooms. Her mother was sitting on the bed next to the sleeping form of Lily, stroking her damp red hair soothingly. The woman was reading a book. She looked up at the sound of the door, relief in her blue eyes.

"How was shopping, love?" Patrice Potter asked warmly.

"Stupid, next to this," Evangeline stated, crawling in on Lily's other side. "She's out."

"I had to use some calming magic and camomile in her bath. Then your father, slipped a sleeping draught into her tea." She looked down at the exhausted girl. "Poor dear...can't even imagine what it feels like...she's the one that found them."

Evangeline cuddled into her friend, wishing she'd been home sooner. "Was it that muggle killer?"

Patrice nodded sadly. "Are you okay with her living here?"

"Of course, she's one of my best friends. Is James?"

"Well Sirius is worried and James...wait, why do you ask?"

"Um...Sirius views her as a little sister...and James definitely does not."

"Is _this_ the girl he's over the moon, but too stubborn to change, for?"

"Yes."

"Well...she is beautiful. I bet she gives him hell, too."

Evangeline chuckled. "Too right. Anyway...it'll be hard to get in the Christmas Spirit now."

"Nonsense. Christmas is just what this needs. Hope, peace, and love. Now, I need to go get dinner started. Can you take care of her?"

"Yes, Mum. Oh, I left my things in the parlor, could a house elf bring them to my room?"

Patrice nodded as she gracefully left. She found her husband in his study. She calmly slid into his lap, kissing his forehead. He slid his arms around her, leaning his head onto her chest.

"This is my fault," Darren breathed. "I'm Head Auror. I should be more proactive when I have suspicions."

Patrice was a member of the Department of Mysteries. Her job was as a Keeper of all time. She rarely spoke of her knowledge of the future to her husband, but now she found it was necessary for his sanity.

"It is all coming to pass as it should, Darren. Yes, Darkness will descend upon us swiftly. It will be decades before the balance is restored...but it'll be our grandson that rises up to vanquish it." She gazed lovingly into his hazel eyes as she played with his unruly raven hair.

"How do you do it?" he murmured softly. "How do you see the Future and not intervene?"

"Because I am a Slytherin and you are a Gryffindor," she drawled. At his playful glare, she sighed and continued on in seriousness. "It gets harder with each year. Especially when I see what befalls our children...but my job is to preserve the history and foundations of our kind. To prepare them to withstand hard times," she whispered, resignation glowing in her blue eyes. "At times, I find it more taxing than motherhood. The best we can do is manage things as they come."

"Sometimes I wish I was allowed beyond the doors to the Hall of Mysteries..."

"No, you really don't," she said kindly, kissing him in adoration.

"Can I know one thing?" At her nod he pressed on. "Our grandson, what happens after he wins?"

"Centuries of peace and light." She kissed him soundly again, chuckling at his dazed expression. It was always good to see she still had that effect on him. "On a happier note, Ev's always wanted a sister and I just learned that Lily Evans is in fact the girl our James is head over heels for. Christmas is coming and so that should help with the melancholy."

"Your ability to find the silver lining in all things astounds me," he grinned roguishly. "What's for dinner, my love?"

"Steak, potatoes, and steamed vegetables as the main. Chicken soup and a light salad. And for dessert, chocolate mousse."

"Sounds delicious."

* * *

Lily sighed as she woke, stretching tiredly. She slept so well. Her eyes slid to the person next to her. It was Evangeline, knitting quietly. Then she remembered why she was at Potter Manor.

"Hey..." Evangeline breathed. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I've been trampled by a centaur," she croaked.

"Do you think you can manage dinner with everyone? Or would you rather it here...alone?"

"Well..." she started, fading into thought. "I have to start moving at some point...one moment at a time...I'll...I'll go down to dinner. That's the best idea. Th-This is my family now, right?" She looked over at the girl in desperation.

"Only as much as you want us to be. But my parents have probably already changed their Will to include you," Evangeline joked...kind of. It was probably entirely true.

Lily sighed in relief at that, unable to muster a smile.

"One problem, we usually dress a little spiffier for the first dinner back...See?" She stood, showing her cocktail attire.

"Oh...all my...I don't..."

Evangeline saved her. "Good thing we're the same size, then. Come on." She pulled Lily from the bed and across the hall to raid her closet. "Let's see now..."

* * *

James and Sirius sat in the dining room next to Mr. Potter, waiting for the women to enter. They were in slacks with jumpers over their dress shirts and ties. All three stood as the doors opened.

James stared in disbelief as Lily stepped in too. He expected her to stay in bed tonight, if not all week. And Merlin, she looked...exquisite. She'd curled her long hair loosely and borrowed Evangeline's green velvet, strapless cocktail dress. It made her eyes stand out even more. His revery was broken as Sirius rushed forward and hugged her close.

"Tiger Lily," Sirius breathed.

"Are they dating?" Darren whispered to his son.

"Uh...no. Just really close friends. Sirius has actually taken a vow of celibacy and sworn off girls altogether."

"It's a Christmas miracle," Darren sighed.

James snorted in amusement. He was jealous of his friend's closeness with Lily...and the way she allowed his comfort.

"What a pleasant surprise, Lily. I assumed you'd sleep straight through dinner," his father smiled.

"Well...I'm hungry. And my parents wouldn't want me to wallow for too long. They were the 'Live Life to the Fullest' type," she said calmly.

The men pulled out their chairs. "Sounds like my type of people," he stated warmly. He paused as the salad arrived. "Now...I like to know everyone under my roof. So...what is your favorite color?"

Lily burst into a giggle. Of all the questions...it was an effective ice-breaker. The tension was ebbing away. It would be all right...she'd survive. She could mourn them, miss them, but she'd be cared for. It'd be okay... "Blue."

"That is good to know. See it's my job to make sure you want for nothing, that includes your living space. So think of how you'd like your rooms decorated," he commented. "I'm all about making dreams come true...and spoiling my kids rotten. That would be you."

She couldn't stop her smirk. "Speaking of, Daddy may I have money to take Lily shopping for clothes tomorrow? She left all hers at school."

Darren paused, but was interrupted my his wife. "I'd love to take you both out," she said, knowing Darren was worried for their safety.

"Then, yes...if your mother goes," Darren grinned.

"Now Lily, what are your hobbies? Sewing, knitting?" Mrs. Potter asked.

"No...I...let me explain. My sister was the girly one. She, you know, does all those crafty things...when I was born, my parents learned they couldn't have anymore children. So, where my sister was the apple of my mother's eye...I was my Dad's. So, I like sports and cars and camping...dresses are a fairly recent development for me. So...my hobbies? Photography...Oh, I like to bake!"

Darren chuckled. "And I love to eat biscuits and cake. We'll get along just fine."

James smirked. He was learning more about Lily now, than he had in five and a half years. The conversation took on a pleasant life of its own from there.

* * *

Two days passed and Lily found breathing didn't hurt quite so much and smiling began to reenter her repertoire of expressions again. She'd been legally adopted by the Potters.

As she happily strung popcorn garland with Evangeline, an owl swooped in. Everyone paused in their decorating a moment, but continued on with the Christmas mood as she opened her letter. Patrice noticed the change in her palor and came to sit beside her. "What is it?"

"My sister. It's a list of all the things left to me and the other things up for grabs. I have two hours tomorrow to collect anything I want or she's selling it."

James overheard and stepped down from his ladder. "We'll help you, Lily. Don't worry we'll do it."

"Yes," Mr. Potter added. "And while we're gone helping you, Patrice will have your rooms readied with all the things you picked out the other day.

"That sounds like an excellent idea," Mrs. Potter smiled.

Lily smirked. "Thanks. Excuse me...I think I'll go have a soak in the bath to calm down."

The Potters watched her go. "She's a strong one," Darren sighed.

"I know," James said fondly. He missed the knowing glance his parents shared. And the way both Ev and Sirius rolled their eyes...

* * *

Lily inhaled deeply as she walked up the way to her house. Petunia was standing with her arms folded, a scowl on her face. "Hello," Lily said softly.

"Good, you brought reinforcements," Petty snarled. "I'll be in the kitchen, ignoring you."

Sirius clenched his jaw to keep himself from hexing the hag. "So what is yours?"

"Everything in my room. My mother's pearls, her silver, and diamond earrings. My father's guitar, some of his books, the Mustang in the garage, and the motorcycle. There are some other things I want to look around for. So...you and James just begin packing up my room in the crates...no magic until you get in the garage though. I don't want to irritate her more."

The two boys nodded and followed her instructions upstairs into her old room. "And Mr. Potter, would you...as they bring the crates just shrink them and put them in..." She opened the garage to reveal a light blue mustang convertible. "In the trunk." She ran a hand inside the sun visor and the keys fell into the seat. Opening the hatch, she sighed. "And that motorcycle needs to be shrunk and put in. I'm going to gather everything else."

Darren nodded. "What in the hell in this thing?" he breathed looking over the vehicle. "I hope she knows how to operate it..."

Upstairs, Sirius and James cautiously stepped into the bedroom as if they were disturbing the inner-sanctum of Lily Evans. It was obvious that the walls were still the same as when she was an infant. Pale pink paint with stenciled ducks waddled about...what wasn't plastered with photographs, posters, and drawings anyway. They were met with the real Lily, no one else knew. It felt almost like they were violating some kind of privacy. "This is a tad awkward," James breathed, clearing his throat.

Sirius eyed him smugly. "For you, maybe...but I think I've known her better for ages. She's going to be depressed after this. We should have the gang over for some good old fun...carols, exploding snap...take her mind off the fact this maybe the end of her old life forever."

James nodded. "That would be excellent. Mum would like it too."

* * *

Lily stepped into the kitchen. "I'm finished."

"Good." Petunia took a little tin box. "These are yours. I took a few pudding recipes, but that's it."

"Thanks...so what's going to happen to the house?"

"Sell it...here. I put a photo album together for you as well."

"Thanks...well, I guess this is it, then. Bye Petunia," Lily said softly as she turned to leave.

"Bye."

Lily swallowed her heartache as she entered the garage. Her eyes met the three wizards who were staring at the car in confusion. She snorted at their bewilderment. She opened her door, laughing when they copied her movement and dawning wonder etched onto their faces.

"Get in the Stang you weirdos," she teased. "Now pulled this on and click it into place...this is called a seatbelt."

"Ah! It's holding me in!" Sirius panicked.

She turned around to look at him. "That's the point...so you don't fly out in a collision...Now, breathe Snuffles, it'll be okay."

She reached over to Mr. Potter's side, into the glove box and pulled out some sunglasses. She slid them on, adjusted the rearview mirror and started the car. All three wizards squeaked in surprise. "Calm down. It's just an engine," she chuckled.

With that she put it into gear and pulled out, speeding away. She tuned the radio to keep from thinking what driving away meant. She laughed as Sirius crowed excitedly with the wind in his hair.

Everything was going to be okay...

* * *

Later that evening, after Lily had settled into her newly decorated rooms and unpacked her things from her old room, she made her way downstairs, unable to bear the quiet. She strolled into the family room, smiling at the sight of her friends all there. Porsche leapt up to hug her. Lily chuckled as Cordelia tackled them both. Aurora shrugged and dog-piled on top of the three.

The guys eyed each other in confusion. Remus pulled the redhead to her feet, hugging her tightly. "What's all this?"

"We thought we should actually hang out during out holiday," Porsche grinned.

"Oh...carry on," Lily smiled.

"Uh-oh, Lils...you and James are under the mistletoe," Cordelia chuckled. Both looked up slowly and then at each other. James smirked. "It _is _tradition, Lily," he teased, wiggling his eyebrows.

Lily narrowed her eyes, but quickly pecked his cheek and walked away. "Don't push your luck, Potter." With that, the mistletoe burned to ash.


	9. Rule 8: Roses & Chocolates Seal the Deal

**Rule #8: Roses and Chocolates Really Do Seal the Deal**

School restarted in January. The Gryffindors eased back into Hogwarts. Remus, Aurora, and Lily continued to study with Snape. Cordelia still dated Peter. Sirius proceeded to romance Remus. Liam and Rory kept jogging every morning. James still pissed Lily off. And Porsche kept planning her summer wedding. Life went on. Which meant life outside of Hogwarts got worse.

"Lily, what's wrong?" Sirius asked as she sat with tiny tears in her eyes. Her knees were pulled up to her chest as she stared into the Common Room fireplace.

"Just miss my Mum and Dad...and half the male population at this school is trying to get into my pants," she said softly.

"Who? I'll beat their face in!" he said in mock rage.

"Whatever happened to actually dating a girl...I know this is the age of free love and shite, but are there any good men left? Someone who I can belong to, but I know belongs to me. Someone who I can depend on...who isn't in it to tame me, but is along for the adventure as a best friend...Am I crazy to hope that person exists?" She looked up at him, tiredly.

Sirius flicked his gaze to James who had arrived shortly after her rambling began. He was behind her. Sirius softened his gaze on the girl he'd grown to love as a sister and sat beside her. "You're not crazy...just the last of your kind, Lily Evans. And if James were half as smart as he thought he was...he'd do what he needed to prove he was that guy."

Lily sniffled as she cuddled into his chest. "Yeah..." she breathed.

Sirius nodded to the door for the other boy to leave before he was discovered. "I'm trying to be that guy for Remus...I just need to get the balls to tell him."

"He likes the way roses smell...send him some flowers from a secret admirer...do little things to peak his curiosity of the identity and for Valentine's Day...reveal yourself," Lily said softly, still in the shelter of Sirius' strong arms.

"Brilliant...time to put all my skills to the test," he teased.

"Just realize he's not the type to give it to you on the first date, Casanova," she drawled.

Sirius chuckled. "I'd hope not...he's a bit more important than that."

"Aw, my Snuffles is all growed up," she snorted.

"Clearly, you are feeling better," Sirius smiled.

"No...hold me a little while longer."

"Ok, Tiger Lily."

* * *

James was in shock...Lily, on some level, _liked _him. Wanted him to man-up already. No, _needed_ him to. But was he ready? The guys had been saying for years that he'd have to quit his promiscuity cold-turkey, abstain completely, and pledge monogamy. Was he strong enough?

His mind drifted to Lily Evans and it was beyond question...for her he'd do anything. Squaring his shoulders, he made the decision to go all in. It would take time...clearly becoming her friend first was vital. Operation Tiger Lily was in effect.

At that moment, Lucius Malfoy strode to him. "Potter."

James grasped his wand in his pocket. Taming his suspicious aura. "Malfoy. What do I owe the displeasure?"

Lucius smirked. "Several of us will be joining Lord Voldemort's Club this summer...to secure our pureblood status in society. Can I count you in?" he purred sadistically.

"You mean join in the genocide of an entire innocent race? No way in hell, Malfoy. You can tell your psycho 'master' to go to hell. I will NEVER join his sick army."

"I thought you would have learned from your mudblood whore-"

James grabbed him by his collar and slammed the taller boy against the wall. "Don't call her that, you arsehole."

Lucius smirked. "Unhand me, Potter or shall I have you lose the Cup for raising a hand against a prefect?"

James seethed, releasing him. He watched the cocky blond go.

_TWICE DENIED..._

* * *

Remus was chuckling as he tried to rephrase his explanation to a jesting Snape. Suddenly, a First Year approached their study table with a bouquet of red roses. He assumed they were for Rory or Lily, startled when the timid boy handed them to him instead.

"Me?" He looked for the tag and read it softly. "_Roses are red, violets are blue; My Remus, it's a secret but I love you. All yours, Admirer._" He glanced up at his audience in happy disbelief. "No one's ever sent me flowers before." He noticed Lily's knowing expression. "You know who it is."

"Yes...but there's no way I'm telling you, my friend," she grinned.

Remus looked down at the bouquet, inhaling the aroma happily. His heart beat rapidly at the prospects.

* * *

"Porsche? Can I ask you something? About Lily?" James asked softly three days before Valentine's Day.

"Sure...within reason," Porsche said calmly. Aurora snickered beside her.

"Um...how do I befriend her?"

Both girls stared at him bewilderment. "Why?"

"Well...I've already decided to be both celibate and monogamous...harder than it looks, but I figured she wants a best friend first and a lover second, so...I wanted to make that happen," he rambled.

"Oh..." Porsche breathed.

"My..." Aurora sighed.

"God!" they finished in unison.

"You really do love her," Porsche smiled.

"Haven't I been saying that?"

"Yeah, but you haven't acted that way! James is maturing!"

"Sneak out of Hogsmeade to Diagon Alley for Fortesque's and shopping. Not a date! Just hang out," Rory suggested.

"Yeah! She totally needs a pick-me-up!" the other grinned.

"Alright...thanks..." He wandered out, deep in thought.

* * *

It was two days before Valentine's and Remus was giddy as ever. Someone was going through an awful bit of trouble to get his attention. And although he wasn't ever going to be able to have a real relationship with this mystery admirer...it was nice to know someone at least wanted him.

At any rate, the werewolf strolled into his dorm room to find a large white box on his bed with a red ribbon tied around it. Smiling, he carefully undid the bow and peeled back the paper. He chuckled happily. It was full of chocolates. And Remus LOVED chocolate.

At that moment, Sirius strolled in from the shower with a towel low on his hips. His skin still damp...Remus stared at him, his mouth going dry. "Another one? What is it this time? Lingerie? Book Club Membership?" Sirius asked gruffly, pretending to be jealous.

Remus cleared his throat, blinking back into awareness. "Chocolate," Remus sighed happily. "And he wants to meet me in Hogsmeade this weekend. Should I, Padfoot?"

Sirius exhaled, scrubbing his wet head with a towel. "You'll be kicking yourself if you don't..."

"Right. WIll you help me pick out a killer outfit?"

Sirius tried to contain his mirth as Remus blissfully popped a chocolate into his mouth.

* * *

James squared his shoulders and evened his breathing as he calmly approached Lily in Charms class. "Hi, Lily. Have any plans for this Hogsmeade trip?"

Lily looked up from her book and stared at him. "No...I mean I think I'm hitting the Broomsticks with the girls toward the end, but I..."

"Well, uh...I'm going on a mission of grave importance. Want to come?" he smiled.

"What is this, so called, 'mission?'" she drawled.

"Every Valentine's Day Hogsmeade trip I sneak off to Diagon Alley to send my Mum and sister flowers. You look a bit stir crazy, so I thought maybe you'd like to come?" We can make a stop at Fortescue's on the way out."

Lily blinked a few times and then grinned. "Yeah, I'd like that."

"Righteous. I'll meet you in the Entrance Hall at ten?"

"Okay," she said watching in bewilderment as he left.

* * *

Severus Snape was at a loss. He was...he had a crush on a certain blonde-haired witch he'd known for ages. The only problem was she was completely out of his league. She was just being a good, kind friend by hanging out with him. Nothing more.

"Hey Severus!" Aurora beamed as she came up beside him in the corridor. The Slytherin nearly jumped out of his skin. He turned his dark gaze toward her, swallowing at the sight of her twinkling blue eyes and beautiful slim figure. "Rory," he said, inclining his head.

"So, got a hot date for Hogsmeade?"

He snorted. "Honestly woman, you are hilarious. Who would want to give me any such affection?" he snarled, storming away.

"I would," she muttered to herself.

* * *

Lily made sure not to dress too much like this was a date, but not like they were just friends either. She didn't want it to be a date! She just wanted to look nice.

Exhaling, she took a step into the Entrance Hall, spying James leaning casually against a column. Several giggly girls stopped to flirt with the attractive Sixth Year. Lily held her breath, sighing in relief when he turned them down gently.

She calmly approached him, grinning as he smiled at her. _Careful, Evans, or you'll get pulled in over your head._ They walked with the others to town and then snuck away down an alley. Glancing around, James pulled out a portkey and the pair were whizzed over to Diagon Alley.

"So, when did this start?" she asked as they entered the flower shop.

James spotted some white daisies and picked a few. "When I was really young, my father started showing me what the 'Man of the Manor' is responsible for. It started with silly things like, all the cookies must eaten...and what Mum doesn't know won't hurt her...and it's gotten more serious as I've gotten older. Like I manage Evangeline's funds for her and I arrange half of the details when we travel as a family. But somewhere along those years I learned, 'all women of the house must receive flowers on Valentine's Day so they know how appreciated and loved they are.' Ever since I get Ev and Mum flowers. Ev loves daisies and Mum roses." He slid his eyes to the redhead as she longingly caressed an orchid's petals."

"That's sweet. My mother used to take me out for a manicure and a new dress and then that night, Daddy would take me to dinner at a fancy restaurant...but I guess that won't happen this year," she sighed wistfully. She watched him diligently construct two bouquets for his mother and sister. He paid for them and arranged for them to be sent to the two women.

James glanced over his shoulder, watching her wander throughout the store. "How much is the white orchid near the front?" he asked the florist softly.

The woman smiled warmly. "10 galleons, dear."

"Excellent. Could I have it sent to Miss Lily Evans at Hogwarts?"

"It'll be there by the time you get back." She winked.

"All set. Ready?" he smiled at Lily.

"Yeah."

"Fortescue's?"

"Yes. I haven't been there in ages!"

"Is there any other shop you'd like to stop by before we go?"

She bit her lip. "There is this shoe store over there. There was a pair of boots I really wanted...but I couldn't afford them. Maybe they're on sale...if you don't mind?"

"Not at all." As they entered the cobbler's he saw her shoulders sink. "What?"

"Apparently, they _were_ on sale and now they're back to regular price," she said in disappointment.

"Well, at least try them on to make sure they're worth your heartache."

Lily grinned a little, asking the shop assistant to see a pair in her size. James sought out the cobbler himself. "Excuse me, sir?"

The old man looked up from his work at the young man. "What can I do for you?"

"See those boots the girl with red hair is trying? Could I have them sent to Hogwarts for Lily Evans as soon as we leave? Here's the money."

The old wizard smiled. "Of course. You're secret is safe with me."

* * *

Severus sighed as he watched everyone else leave for Hogsmeade. He had no desire to go. And no one cared if he did or not. It would be far more productive to work on his project than to revel in such frivolity.

He calmly headed to the library and buried himself in research. Two hours later, a house elf popped in beside him, shaking nervously. The creature handed the boy something and disappeared.

Severus looked down, unable to stop the smile that tickled his lips. It was a plush serpent toy with a paper heart adhered to its tongue. He pulled it free and looked inside the folded parchment. _Will you be my Valentine?—Rory. P.S. This means I like you in THAT way. The next move is yours._

The breath left him. This had to be a sick joke. No way could she...that beautiful young woman, with fearless blue eyes and gorgeous hair. It couldn't be possible. And yet...it _was _Aurora and not some random girl. She did have a knack for loving people from the inside out...

Shaking his head, Severus clutched the snake desperately for the rest of the day.

* * *

Remus cautiously entered the classier restaurant in Hogsmeade. He glanced around, puzzled that not many people were there. His eyes shot to the back of a lone patron. His heart and breathing flew into hyperdrive, praying upon prayer that it ws who he thought it was. He swallowed thickly and crept closer to get a look at his admirer's face, ignoring the familiar scent. "Sirius?" he breathed.

The animagus turned, smiling in relief. "You came...here, have a seat." He stood and pulled out the other boy's chair.

"This is...you did all of it? The flowers? The poems? Everything?" Remus rasped.

"I wanted to get your attention...show you I was not playing around."

"S-So, the vow of celibacy WAS for me?"

Sirius bit his lip, leaning forward. "I realized...during the shunning that I...I love you more than a friend, but not as a brother either. And I thought maybe you did too..."

Remus had never seen his mate so insecure. A smile slid onto his lips. "I do. So, are you asking me to be your sole boyfriend?" Sirius nodded. Remus grinned, scooting his chair much closer to Sirius. "Then I accept," he purred, sliding a hand to Sirius' thigh.

Sirius' eyes widened and a huge smiled etched into his face.

* * *

Evangeline chuckled. "My brother is so sweet. Every year, he has these left for me," she sighed.

Lily grinned. "Well, I went with him this time...what?" She ran to her bed in excitement. There was an orchid plant sitting on top of a box on her duvet. It was the one, she'd admired from the shop! She levitated it carefully to her window sill and picked up the note stuck to the box. _Women of the house always get what they want...no matter how unnecessary they think the thing is—James._

She tore into the box and gasped. They were her boots! The ones she'd craved for ages! "Why would James do this for me?" she murmured happily, turning to Evangeline with a boot clutched to her chest.

"Because he loves you and wants to see you happy again," Evangeline drawled with a smirk. "When are you going to let him win?"

Lily sat watching her cat curl up on her pillow. She smiled shyly as she gazed at the orchid. "James Potter...you outdid yourself this time," she sighed.


	10. Rule 9: Revenge Isn't Served in Shack

**Rule #9: Revenge Is Not a Dish Best Served in the Shrieking Shack**

Remus hummed, pulling away from Sirius' lips for the third time. "Sirius, I really need to go," he smiled, not resisting when he was pulled back in for another kiss.

"Why...would you want to go read books with Snivelly when you could stay here with me?" Sirius purred. This abstinence thing was becoming unbearable with Remus right within his...

Remus pushed away, scowling. "You really should be nicer to Severus. Now, I really need to go. We can hang out when I'm done."

"But I have Quidditch," Sirius pouted.

"Then after that."

"Dinner," SIrius sighed.

"After...Oh, shite. I have Dueling CLub. Well, I guess we'll have to hang out tomorrow...what?" he shouldered his bag.

"No. Because it's the same thing only you have Runes, and the next day is Arithmancy, the day after that is Future Aurors League...AND THEN it's the Full Moon. How are we supposed to date properly if you keep reserving your free time for bloody Snape!" Sirius growled.

Remus furrowed his brow. "It's not just Snape. It's Lily and Rory too. And the term is almost through, we'll have all summer to 'date properly.' And the morning after the Moon this time is a Saturday...you know how clingy I get, you'll have my undivided attention," he whispered huskily, kissing the other boy's cheek.

Sirius grunted, kicking the nearest wall. He HATED snape. The prat couldn't be trusted. He would hurt his Remus...he just knew it.

* * *

Severus smirked as he glanced up at Aurora for the fifth time in ten minutes. Her foot kept brushing his, reenforcing what she'd confessed two months ago. He still hadn't worked up the courage to do anything about it. His eyes found Lupin as he rushed in, cheeks flushed and lips swollen. The Slytherin's eyes narrowed. _Just finished snogging Black, no doubt._

It had taken some heavy observation, but Severus had finally figured out the biggest secret at Hogwarts. Lupin was a werewolf. Now Snape only needed to confirm his suspicions. He wasn't offended by the revelation, just highly curious.

They studied as usual, but the girls had to leave early for a dress fitting with Porsche Montego. Remus calmly read his Potions' text, asking questions every so often. As the two were parting, Severus looked into the boy's amber eyes. "You're a werewolf," he stated softly.

Remus' eyes widened and he went pale as he backed away in fear. He scrambled to run away. Severus watched, worry leaking into the back of his mind. Had he just done something entirely stupid?

* * *

Dinner rolled around and Sirius trudged in sore from his intense Beater workout. The Quidditch Cup was in two weeks and the Gryffindors intended to cremate the Slytherins thoroughly. Frank Longbottom was a slave driver.

He sat down took a bite of food and dropped his fork. "Where's Remus?"

"We left him and Severus alone in the library-"

"You left him ALONE with Snape?"

"Um...Padfoot?" Peter squeaked. "He's on the dorm. He said he wasn't hungry."

Sirius let out his rage in one breath. He then felt concerned. "I'll go see if he's well, then." James snorted in amusement.

Padfoot cautiously entered their dorm moments later. "Moony? Are you alright? I brought you some soup..."

Remus sat up in his bed, hugging his pillow close. "He knows."

Sirius sat beside him, rubbing his back soothingly. "Who knows what, love?"

"He figured it out. I don't know how. We've been so careful."

"Okay, now I'm really confused."

Remus turned his wide, worried eyes to his boyfriend. "Severus found out that I'm a werewolf."

Sirius gasped, letting Remus cuddle close. Anger began to well up inside of him as he clutched the werewolf protectively. "What if he hates me now? What if he tells people?" he heard Remus murmur.

"Everything will be fine, Moony," he said quietly. Inside, he had a hundred horrible ideas growing in his mind.

* * *

Remus didn't come to study the next day. Or the day after. Severus wanted to explain that it would be fine. He didn't care...but it would appear the boy could be quite elusive when he wanted.

It was the night of the Moon, before it had risen, when Severus encountered Sirius Black. "So, you know," the boy sneered. Severus nodded cautiously. "Then you must know that we keep him in the Shrieking Shack, by using an entrance under the Whomping Willow."

Severus smirked. "Obviously," he lied. He was going to see an actual werewolf transform. He'd bring a field journal.

"I swear Snape, if you harm him in any way or give away his secret to anyone...I'll gut you and make a coat out of your skin," Black growled.

The scary thing was...he might actually do it. The Black family was notoriously psychotic line of wizards. The Slytherin nodded, watching the other boy saunter away. Once he was gone, Severus hurried to hide near the Willow, in the wilderness nearby. He waited and saw Remus go to the tree and enter it. He crept in behind the faint looking boy and watched through a crack in the door.

* * *

"Poor Remus," Lily sighed. "He's been avoiding Severus all week."

"I know and Severus needs that male friend," Rory murmured as she stared into the flames of the crackling fire.

Sirius smirked as he strolled. Knowing and seeing Remus as a werewolf were two different things. Snape would see the beast, shite his trousers, and never go near his Remus again. The animagus glanced up from his musings as James rose from the sofa across from the girls.

"Ready, Pads? The Moon will be up in a few minutes," James yawned as he stretched. Liam jogged in from the dorms, scratching his head tiredly.

"Let's wait a bit," Sirius purred.

James knew that tone. Sirius had something planned...for Snape. And it usually was particularly terrible when his warm voice dropped to that sinister purr. Liam sharpened his gaze on the lovable rogue.

"What have you planned, Sirius?" Liam questioned cautiously.

"Oh...just a way to keep Snivellus away from my boyfriend."

James felt his stomach drop and his blood turn to ice with dread. "Sirius. What have you done?" he said lowly, almost afraid to know. "What's happened to Snape?"

"Nothing," Sirius shrugged. "I just told him where to find Remus. Figured it would scare him enough, he'd stay away."

"You are an idiot," Aurora growled worriedly.

"Merlin, Padfoot! Did you even think of the consequences? What might happen?" James shouted frantically. Evangeline had the presence of mind to cast a privacy charm around the group.

"What? He'll be scared shitless, run away, and never come near my Remus again!"

"Remus is a werewolf, Sirius," Liam whispered harshly. "He thirsts for human blood. One whiff of Snape and he'll pounce. If Remus harms him...the Ministry will have him executed."

Sirius paled. "I...I didn't think-"

"No! You didn't!" James sneered.

"James...you have to do something," Lily pled softly, pulling his attention away.

He searched her deep green eyes, finding her worry. Squaring his shoulders, he stupefied his best mate in rage. "Liam, let's go."

"I'm coming too," Aurora breathed.

"No. You need to stay-" Liam protested.

"Who's going to hold back Remus while you get Severus to safety. A stag? A falcon? My animagus is a lioness. I can distract Remus, while James and you get Severus away," she argued. "Liam, please. We don't have time for this!"

Liam's green eyes bore into her blue, his jaw clenching in worry. "Fine. But I'll signal you to get free."

The three sprinted out, transforming into their forms as soon as they hit the lawn. Lily stood, eyeing Evangeline. "Don't let him leave. I'm going to inform the Headmaster." Evangeline nodded.

* * *

Severus bit his lip in anticipation, quill ready to take observation. And then it started. As the boy's muscles and bones lengthened and moved, morphing Remus into his lupine form, fear began to settle in Severus' belly.

What was he doing? This was a werewolf! He could be killed. He was frozen with terror as the beast let out a blood curdling howl. Then there was silence as the wolf sniffed around the room. He crept to the ajar door and his large muzzle breathed hot air into the Slytherin's face.

The door was suddenly ripped off its hinges and Severus shut his eyes as the monster licked his huge teeth, prowling toward its helpless prey.

His eyes shot open, however, at the sound of an angry feline roar and a gust of air blew past. He watched in disbelief as a lion attacked the werewolf, wrestling with it. He was pulled out of his trance by the feeling of hands on his arms.

"Do you have a death wish? Come on, let's move!" Potter shouted, pulling him along through the tunnel as Liam pushed him out as well. The trio ran full speed across the grounds to the stone steps of the school, falling there in a breathless heap.

"I got to go get her," Liam panted, transfiguring into his falcon form.

Severus watched him fly away. "Who was that?"

James swallowed. "Aurora."

Worry seared into his veins. She was in danger because of him. Now he definitely couldn't date her. She needed a man to protect her not lead her directly into harm's way.

"Are you insane?" Potter breathed softly. "You went to see a werewolf without ANY protection? Honestly, Snape. I knew you were stupid, but not that stupid."

Severus stared at him, seething in embarrassment. "Well, if your _friend_ hadn't tried to have me killed...I-I should have you all sent to Azkaban. This was just some elaborate plan to have me owe you a life debt and so you can be the Golden Hero once again!"

"I assure you Snape, this was NOT my plan, nor was I in on it. But had I known that you'd react like this to me SAVING YOUR LIFE, I'd have gladly let you fend for yourself!"

"So, I'm to believe you rushed in just in time for MY sake?"

Potter breathed heavily. "No. It wasn't for you. For Lily...not you Snape."

Severus took a step back, sobering his gaze to stare at the boy.

"I suggest we continue this in my office, gentlemen," Dumbledore said in a low tone. Neither boy had ever seen him so furious. They nodded and trudged to his office, finding Sirius Black already in a chair before his desk.

James took the middle seat, not even stealing a glance at his friend. They watched the headmaster, take a envelope from the Floo that flared to life.

"Rory, was luckily not bitten, but she was clawed very badly," Dumbledore breathed as he sat. He stared at the boys, steepling his fingers. "May I begin with you Severus? Setting the terrible misjudgment of Mr. Black aside...and your obvious dislike for each other...What in the hell were you thinking? I often find you to be wiser and more intelligent than your peers. I cannot formulate a reason as to where your mind had gone."

"First off, it wasn't a 'misjudgment,' sir. He knew bloody well what he was doing. And secondly, it's not 'dislike' it pure undiluted hatred we have," he snarled angrily at the man's trite placation. Dumbledore arched a brow and Severus swallowed, calming himself. He turned his gaze to the moon shining through the window. "I was curious. And part of me...I wanted Lupin to be able to trust me with his secret," he admitted softly. "Now he may never speak to me again."

Albus sighed. "I must insist that you promise me, you won't reveal this secret to anyone."

Severus knew Lupin wasn't to blame, but he resented the very idea. Begrudgingly, he nodded. "I promise, Headmaster."

"Very good. Madame Pomphrey has some sleeping draught for you to take. You may go."

Severus exhaled angrily, but obeyed. He slammed the door behind him for good measure.

Dumbledore turned his steely-blue gaze to Sirius, who refused to look up from his feet. "Sirius you have willingly endangered the lives of five students. You should be expelled." He let that hang in the tension for a moment.

Sirius' gaze shot up, cringing at the disappointment in his mentor's eyes. "I...understand, sir."

"However, I believe the punishment of the guilt and shunning from your friends will suffice. In addition, you are hereby removed from all Quidditch and extracurricular activities permanently. Including next year. Also your free afternoons will be spent working the grounds with Hagrid and you evenings will be served with Filch until the end of the term...without magic. Mr. and Mrs. Potter will be notified and I'm sure they will find new ways to exercise this point. Now go to your dorm. Oh, and 300 points from Gryffindor."

James watched him leave, then returned his gaze to the Headmaster. "Have I done something wrong, sir?"

"Rash, yes. But not wrong," he sighed. "I'm proud of your quick decision to rescue your biggest rival. Although next time, just floo me directly. There is no reason to risk more lives than necessary. 100 points to Gryffindor for doing the right thing in severe crisis. Now james, I must ask something of you."

"Yes, sir?"

"I doubt Remus will want anything to do with Sirius immediately. I ask that you attempt to counsel them."

James nodded, realizing this would be 100 times worse than when the two were on the skids in October. "I will...as best as I can."

"Good, lad. Now off to bed with you."

James complied walking slowly to the Tower. As he entered the Common Room, he was collided with a redheaded blur. It took him a moment to realize it was _LILY_ clinging to him in a tight hug. He hesitantly slid his arms around her, inhaling her scent greedily. "I'm okay."

"Thank you, James," she breathed. "He's been my friend since childhood. I saw Sirius come back, but I wasn't sure...is everyone els okay?"

"We won't know about Remus until the morning, but Aurora got banged up a bit. Liam is with her. Remus is going to be devastated...Dumbledore's asked me to keep...to anchor the Marauders through this."

Lily saw how tired he looked at the very idea. Biting her lip nervously, she was beginning to fall for him. "Well, then...I'll anchor you," she said softly.

James' eyes flew to her face. "What?"

"Don't carried away," she fumbled. "I'm not asking to date you...I just...you can talk to me if you need to."

James studied her faint blush a moment, not daring to jump onto what this may really mean. "Yeah...I'll probably need it."

Lily smiled at him as she backed away and strolled up the stairs to her dorm. James was happy for at least a little while.


	11. Rule 10: Growing Up

**Rule #10: Growing Up...Something That Must Be Done**

They found Remus the next morning, naked and unconscious in the Forbidden Forest. He was immediately admitted to the Hospital Wing...to the bed beside the recovering Aurora. The blonde stared at his sleeping form, wincing every so often as the potion knit her wounds back together. She wasn't stupid. The reason Remus was put next to her was because she had more tact than her fellow year mates. She'd be able to explain the events calmly and clearly...and place the blame correctly on Sirius...not Severus and definitely not Remus.

Remus stirred, the sheet slipping from his bare, wounded chest. Apparently, she'd sunk her claws into him as well. He grimaced in pain as his eyes blinked open. Aurora could see his confusion. "Rough night," she croaked.

The boy turned at her voice. "What? Do you know what happened to me?"

"You and I tussled," she drawled.

He paled. "I did that?" he squeaked staring at the deep gash that stretched from her jawline down to her sternum. Three deep caverns. "Oh shite, did I...?"

"You didn't bite me. And I was in my animagus form, Kenya...a lioness," she explained casually.

Remus allowed himself to breathe. "Wait...Why were you even out there?"

Taking a deep breath, she fortified her resolve. "Sirius...told Severus where to find you, thinking it would scare him from ever coming near you again. Jealous sort, isn't he? Anyhow, Severus let curiosity lead him straight to the mouth of the beast, so to speak...James and Liam got him out while I distracted you. No worries, I'm fine. Severus isn't going to tell anyone or press charges...I dare say he values your friendship and respect...give him time to work up the nerve to hang out again."

"I...I can't believe Sirius...so many things could have gone wrong," he rasped, tears of rage and sadness mingling and welling in his amber eyes. "I'm going to have to let him go."

Aurora got out of her bed, straightening her nightie, and sat on the edge of his bed. "Now, don't be rash. Sirius has that covered for all of us," she teased. "I think...I think just put him on probation. You know? Really think about what you want, take a break. He needs this to grow up...alot. Then when you have it all together and you know for certain what you hope for the future...lay it out in black and white and give him the opportunity to regain your trust and affection...maybe he'll surprise you. The truth is you can't go through life without your Mate. For one, you'll get really sick...and two, you two were made for each other."

Remus nodded, wiping away his tears. "I'm still pissed, though."

"Oh! That's perfectly healthy," she smiled. Remus grinned half-heartedly.

* * *

Sirius felt ill as he watched Remus enter the dorm. The werewolf glared at him. "I'm in the Hospital Wing because of your idiocy and you can't be there when I wake up? What kind of boyfriend are you?" he snarled.

"Remus...I...I'm sorry...I-" he began anxiously.

"You betrayed me, Sirius. Not to mention how many people could have died! You-" he cut himself off, kicking his trunk. "I can't do this. I just don't want to talk to you, right now. We're not breaking up, but we're not on speaking terms 'til I'm ready! Understood?"

Sirius swallowed, nodding. "Okay. I won't bother you," he whispered, feeling the beginning of the end. His eyes followed Remus as he went to shower.

"That's generous," James' groggy voice rasped from his bed. "I'd have kicked you to the curb faster than the Golden Snitch."

Sirius scowled at him. "I'm an idiot. I get it," he sneered, throwing on his clothes and storming out. He came face to face with Evangeline. "Sorry."

"What's wrong? It's not like you're the one who nearly died last night," she drawled, knowing full-well the mess she was stirring.

"Shut up, Ev," he growled. "You've no idea what I'm feeling! No one does...no one's stopping to think how _I_ feel. What do you know anyway? You're just a stupid, little girl." SMACK! Sirius looked to the side, feeling the hot sting of the slap he'd just received.

"You are such an egotistical, selfish, narcissistic asshole. And it's this exact line of thinking that got you into this mess, you self-absorbed neanderthal. 'I'm poor Sirius Black and I never get my way and my friends are mine and no one else's...' Whine, bitch, moan! Grow up and get over yourself, Sirius Orion Black," she said in clear, crisp fury. Her cheeks were flushed with her anger. "You fucked up. And now, because your too proud to admit what you did, you're willing to lose everything. Man up and take the consequences! It's time. We're on the edge of a war and your antics are no longer lovable or excusable." She looked away and folded her arms with a huff.

Sirius stared at her, hyperventilating before he lunged forward to hug her tightly. Evangeline relaxed, feeling her shoulder dampen with his tears. "Thanks Little Prongsie," he mumbled.

"I only slapped you because I knew you wouldn't hit a girl," she drawled.

Sirius snickered, pulling away. He sighed. "I have work to do."

"Good luck." She sighed as he left, jumping as the loud clap she received. She turned to see Liam applauding her with a smile.

"Jolly good show," he chuckled, as he jogged up the steps to the dorms.

Evangeline, looked down, blushing for a whole new reason as she hurried to escape.

* * *

Lunch came and Aurora was still on bed-rest. Severus swallowed his nervousness as he stepped in quietly. He saw evidence of the night peeking over the collar of her blouse and under the cuffs of her dressing gown.

Her blue eyes went to him as he got closer. "Hi," she breathed.

"Good afternoon," he whispered. "The wounds aren't healing?"

"No...Madame Pomphrey suspects that it'll be some time before the scars fade. And you? How are you?"

"Shell-shocked...I'm not sure I believe it happened yet," he admitted. He stared at her thin hands. "Thank you..." he whispered shakily. "And I'll try not to do something that stupid ever again."

"You're a boy. You'll do it again," she smiled.

He glared at her. "Here." He handed her a bouquet of wildflowers. "I just wanted to make sure you were going to be okay."

Rory smiled, biting her lip excitedly as she sniffed the flowers. "Thank you. Don't worry. I'll be back on my feet tomorrow."

"Good. Because I want you to teach me how to be an animagus," he smirked, before heading out again.

* * *

It'd been two weeks. Sirius sat with the group, but didn't speak. Nor did anyone speak to him. He was being shunned...again. He also couldn't bring himself to look at Aurora...to see the physical proof of his mistake. Most of the time he was too tired from his work with Hagrid and Filch to function anyway.

It was one evening, on his way from Dinner to Filch's that he found Snape alone in one of the alcoves, reading. "Not studying in the library anymore?"

The Slytherin looked up, scowling. "Not since your little murder attempt, no."

"Look, I honestly didn't think about that! I just wanted to scare you away!"

"Well, bravo. Mission accomplished. I haven't gone near your precious wolf."

"I'm sorry!" Sirius blurted, softening his tone. "Look, I don't care if you hate me or forgive me...or whatever. But Remus...he needs...he doesn't alot of friends and for some strange reason he likes having you around. I was stupid and selfish to interfere. So, just hate me, not Remus."

Severus had been staring at him over the edge of his book. He snapped it shut and stood. "I will never forgive you, Black. But in the interest of keeping one of the few friends _I_ have...I will call a truce." He held out his hand.

Sirius nodded as he scowled, but shook it. "Deal."


	12. Rule 11: When Life Closes a Door

**Rule #11: When Life Closes a Door...Sometimes Only Escape is Through a Window Into a Thorn Bush**

"Snape, may I have a word?" Lucius Malfoy said smoothly as Severus entered the Slytherin Common Room.

The younger settled his unease. "Of course, Malfoy. Have I done something wrong?"

"No. Not at all."

Clearly, the prefect wasn't aware of his recent involvement with the Gryffindors. Severus wasn't about to clue him in...especially since Lucius was quite vocal about being a servant to...

"My Lord Voldemort has taken an interest in you. He can offer you more power and knowledge than you could ever imagine. No one would ever push you around anymore...not Potter and Black...and not your father," Lucius purred.

Severus' eyes widened. It was tempting. And he almost agreed...but he couldn't shake the image of Aurora turning away in disappointment...or Dumbledore. The old wizard had come to his aid countless times...Severus was fairly certain Dumbledore could show him more knowledge and powers than this Voldemort could.

"Well, Malfoy...I feel that it would be wise for me to wait until I have graduated...to make such a huge, advantageous decision. I'm still under my mother's rules...I don't want to battle her disapproval at this time," Snape said with just the right amount of interest and regret.

Lucius sighed as if Snape were missing out. "That is most unfortunate, but I'm sure my Lord will understand your hesitation. Should you change your mind, come by the Manor and I will set up a meeting."

"Of course," Severus nodded. He relaxed. This was getting to be more and more treacherous.

* * *

Remus inhaled a deep breath as his gaze fixed on Sirius' sweaty back. The animagus was digging a trench around the Forbidden Forest to help repel some of the more...friendly creatures from wandering onto campus. Hagrid was going to fill it with some kind of potion and let the aroma do its job.

Remus conjured an ice cold glass of pumpkin juice. Severus had hinted that it was Sirius who apologized and begged him to start hanging out with the werewolf again. It had been nearly a month since the Shack Incident. Setting his shoulders, he made his way over to his estranged boyfriend.

Sirius paused in his work, wiping his brow. He began digging again.

"Sirius?"

The boy whipped around in surprise, smiling slightly. "Hey!"

Remus held out the pumpkin juice and bit his lip when Sirius took the refreshment gratefully. "Um...can we talk? Or do you need to keep working?"

"No, I can take a minute from this. What do you need to talk about?"

Remus gazed at him a moment. "Severus told me you apologized and asked him to keep hanging out with me. Is that true?"

Sirius' eyes lost a little of their mirth but his smile stayed in place. "Yeah...you...you don't have many people you are comfortable with and even though I hate his guts...you seem to like him and...well I just thought if you aren't speaking to me you would at least talk to him...has he hurt you? Because if he has I'll-"

Remus smirked a little at his boyfriend's protective outburst. In truth he hadn't even looked at Sirius enough to see how this may be affecting the animagus. It would appear that Sirius was at least trying to change. "No! Sirius he's been...well he's being a good friend. I just wanted to say...thanks for that. But we need to talk about that night...why I was..." Sirius surprised him with his perceptive insight, a wisdom that hadn't been evident months before.

"I betrayed you in an...if you were anyone but yourself it would be unforgivable what I did. I was selfish and in my reckless panic to keep you to myself and comfort you on the Snape issue...I used the thing you hate most about your condition. I allowed one of your fears come to life. I used the idea that you...under all of who you are: kind, gentle, intelligent, and wise...what you are to other people is a monster. And people almost died because of it and I left you with a damaged heart..." Sirius said softly, his eyes never leaving Remus'.

"Yeah..."

"Remus, I'm so sorry," he breathed, his voice shaking a bit. "I'd like to say I'll never hurt you again...but I'm too much of a rash idiot to set that in stone. What can I do to get back to where we were? Because I love you. I love you so much it makes me crazy sometimes. What do you want from me?"

Remus swallowed. "I don't know," he said, a tear sliding free. The look of anguish that slid into those grey eyes nearly broke the werewolf's heart. "We'll have to go...really slow I suppose...start over, I guess...I don't know."

Sirius blinked back some tears. "Yeah...well can I hug you at least?"

Remus nodded, rocketing into his mate's arms. Sirius held him close resting his cheek on Remus' head. Remus missed him. He hated what happened but he missed this. He wanted this back. The sound of other students traveled over the grounds and broke their peace.

"You'd better go...you have your study group in a bit," Sirius stated as he checked his watch.

Remus pulled away. "Will you...will you sit next to me at dinner?"

Sirius grinned warmly. "Of course. Now stop distracting me you sexy beast," he teased.

* * *

Remus snorted and backed away, before he turned and jogged back to the castle. Sirius stared after him, shaking his head fondly as he got back to work.

Summer had arrived. And to kick it off, Lily was taking Evangeline shopping for a muggle two piece swimsuit. She wanted one so bad it was ridiculous. As they set to flipping through the racks, Lily decided to pry a little.

"So...Ev? Do you fancy Liam?" She asked calmly.

Evangeline flushed, ducking her head. To her left, Aurora paused in her own search to listen. "No...w-what gives you that idea?" she squeaked.

Rory smirked stepping closer. "Doesn't sound like a 'no,' does it Lily?"

"No it seems more like an, 'oh goddess yes!'"

Evangeline pretended to continue her search. "It doesn't matter if I do. James won't let any warmblooded male near me."

Lily snickered. "You realize, I would go on a date with James just to distract him for you..."

"I'm sure that's the only reason," Aurora drawled, folding her arms. Lily glared at her. "At any rate, Liam and I are staying with you for the first half of the summer while Papa Albus goes to France for some reason. So you'll have plenty of time to feel Liam out."

"Or feel him up," Lily snorted. Aurora burst into laughter.

Evangeline bit her lip in excitement. "You think he likes me?"

Aurora rolled her eyes. "I've known Liam all my life and he has never given any girl as many glances as he gives you. At the least, he's interested."

The younger girl smiled and wordlessly continued her shopping. Lily and Aurora exchanged a knowing smile.

Hours later, Remus, Sirius, James, and Liam were horsing around in the Potters' pool. One by one, Aurora, Lily and Evangeline strolled in, wearing their new purchases. James and Liam froze to stare in obvious attraction. Aurora broke the stand off by running and jumping into the water. The splash snapped the boys out of their revery and brought them back into the swimming pool.

Lily leaned into Evangeline. "And that...that is how you know you have a chance," she whispered.

"What about James looking at _you_?" She teased.

"I may not want to be his girl...but I don't mind being his muse," Lily replied coyly.

Evangeline chuckled at the utter bullshit that was in that statement as she followed the redheaded siren into the shallow end of the pool.

* * *

Severus wanted to vomit at the smell that met his nose as he prayed that it wasn't what he feared. "Mother! I'm home!"

Severus took a step back when his father entered the room, a blood stained knife in his hand. "She's not here," he stated coldly.

"Where is she? What have you done to her?" the boy asked shakily.

Lord Snape lunged forward, grabbing his son's shirt collar. He roughly dragged him toward the parlor. Severus gasped out a sob at what he saw. His mother...butchered and left out on display like some sick trophy.

"Stop you blubbering! She deserved what she got! She was a freak! Both of you are! You deserve the same!"

Severus was silent as he stared at the body I anguish. Then his father did the worst thing he could have done at that moment. He spat on her and chuckled heartlessly about it. The Slytherin felt the rage that he had carefully held down for six years break loose. "I hate you," he growled, drawing his wand.

"Watch how you speak to me-"

"No. You watch how you speak to me, you asshole. I'm the _freak_ with the wand here."

"You wouldn't dare..."

"Watch me. _Crucio!_" Severus watched in pleasure as the man who had tormented him for ages, beat him, spat on him, taken the only person who had ever truly loved him...he enjoyed watching him writhe in pain and scream out in agony. And when he'd had enough he cast the worst of the Unforgivables, "_Avada Kedavra._"

The house was deafening in its silence. Looking over at his mother, he cast a spell to clean her and then laid a sheet over his body. He gathered what little treasures he truly cherished from the house and packed it into his Hogwarts trunk. Then he set the mansion on fire and began the long walk up the gravel drive.

As he neared the gate, the reality of his actions hit him in the gut. His former safe havens...Dumbledore, Aurora, Aunt Lorelei...they'd never take a murdering monster like himself. Maybe he truly was his father's son. Alone, he apparated to the one place that would accept him at this time...Malfoy Manor.

He went to knock on the large mahogany door but it opened before he could. "Severus Snape...I've been expecting you. Tell me what I can do to lift your burdens," came the smooth, sinister voice of Lord Voldemort.

Hours later with Lucius Malfoys hand on his shoulder to steady him, Severus Snape watched silently as the brand burned into his flesh. For a moment he second guessed himself, but then he channeled his rage and smirked at the approving gaze of his Master.

* * *

Miles away, amidst Porsche's gorgeous wedding , Aurora sat up straight, clutching at her chest. A sense of dreadful anguish shook her very core and she prayed to Merlin that Severus was okay.


	13. Interlude: Meanwhile

**Interlude: Meanwhile Back At Grimauld Place...**

Harry swallowed as he leaned back into his seat. He slowly turned his head to Remus and paused at the sight of the dampness in the werewolf's eyes. "Are you okay?"

Remus smiled softly. "This is just far more accurate and detailed than I expected it to be."

Harry stood and took a seat next to the remaining member of the Book's main characters. He placed a firm, comforting hand on his shoulder. "Your turn."

"Is it answering your questions though?" Remus asked, taking the journal as he sat up straighter.

"Yeah...I'm learning more about Snape than I thought." He poured them both some more coffee.

"Indeed. He was a good friend...unfortunately Sirius' rashness in that one event may have ruined Severus' life more than we realized. I never did understand why...never mind I don't want to ruin the suspense for you."

Harry narrowed his eyes at the smirking man. "You are unfair, Pops."

Remus chuckled, taking a sip of his coffee. He turned his eyes down to the yellowing pages and began to read aloud, "_Rule #12: Real Men Cry, Wear Pink, and Let the Women Do All the Talking. Peter Pettigrew's mother was overly protective and hadn't let her son stay with the Potters like his friends...and his summer had been terrible..._"


End file.
